Podcast Advenuture English And USA
by Rayman20
Summary: Instead of taking place in Royal Woods, Michigan, the Loud Family has moved to New York for about 1 months. And while getting settled with there new life; Lincoln Loud, the only son in the family, has come across new friends. But the strangest one's he's met were 4 giant talking mutant turtles who can do ninjutsu. See what adventures the turtles and the Loud will embark on!
1. Podcast Adventure Episode 1

Podcast 2017 Episode 1

Shadows of the night (part 1)

 **Summary:**

Warning

I do not have the characters Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, the Loud House, teenager mutant ninjas turtles, Tekken and youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie and Kirbendoworld)? With the exception of John, Marc and Alice.

 **Chapter text**

 _ **Arc 1: Hero in a Fort-Shell! Episode 1**_

" _ **shadows of the night (part 1)"**_

 _I walk around Central Park It was dark I have a newspaper that I bought in the afternoon. I read the journal. There was written « Manhattan Monster Hunt Contest', Which states that whoever can find monster sighting wins a $ 100,000 reward. » I was stunned. Monsters in New York? Like the demons of the Mishima. One day, while eating a hot dog, I saw a young girl running in the park. I finished my hot dog, and I follow it. Arriving near the girl, I saw four strange creatures that look like turtles. So, I hide and take pictures without him seeing me_

TODAY

It was a typical Saturday lunch at the Loud's house. Some of the Loud sisters (Sans Lori, Leni, Luna and Luan) did their daily routine, the parents were in the kitchen preparing dinner, John Christivoiren read his manga and Lincoln and Clyde were playing their favorite video game Battle Moles, by beating against the enemies.

"Try to support me with your blue mole, Clyde!" warned Lincoln.

"Do not worry buddy, I will not let you down!" Unfortunately, as he said a random enemy became critical and destroyed the blue mole. "Okay, eat that."

"Boys, can you speak softly, your father and I are trying to prepare dinner!"

"Saturday Succotash requires exceptional care and delicacy!" says Lynn Sr.

"Sorry, let's try!" shouted Lincoln back. He returned to his video game but then turned to the audience: "I know what you think of what happened to the attitude towards New York? Let's say things have worked pretty well since we've been here. The new school has been nice, making new friends in the area, including Clyde, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Marc and the new house is much more spacious. "

"Lana, give me back my cart!" Lola threatened.

"NEVER!" Lana shouted.

"Of course the more things change, the more they stay the same," says impassive Lincoln. The binoculars descend the stairs in a cloud of dust and the fighting can be heard.

"Give it to me !"

"No way, my reptiles need something sweet to sleep!"

"The children shut up!" shouted Lynn Sr. angrily.

The twins had ended their fight, "Sorry dad!"

" As I have said. But lately, odd things happened in the city: there were strange disappearances of stolen objects, then we saw monsters circulating in the city, then … "Lincoln was interrupted by Lori, Squeezie, John's friends and the rest of the girls entered the house through the front door.

Clyde just caught the eye when he saw his 'soul mate' come into the house.

"L-Lo-Lori!" He quickly had a nosebleed and fainted as an anime character.

"Auggh, Lincoln's weird friend still has blood on the carpet!" Lori shouted.

Lincoln goes on: "So yeah my best friend Clyde has a weird behavior for my sister Lori, who gets pretty filthy to see …"

"So it was shopping malls? Asked Dipper

"Yeah," Squeezie said, "we're going to a video game store …" He stopped and he saw John reading a manga with Charles, Cliff, Walt, and Geo watching "you're still reading the dbz manga, you"

"Oh yes, I want to introduce the newcomers from Soos and Thomas. The girl who is on her phone is Tambry, the teenager who wears a shirt with a heart soaring, it's Robbie Luna's boyfriend and the teenager that John hates is Squeezie is a French youtubeur- »

It was interrupted again when April came through the next door. "Thanks for the trip to the malls, I really love this new notebook to use for my journalism class."

"No problem guy, I heard the teacher could be pretty rough," commented Luna.

"Yeah, because he only sees black and white ah ah ah!" Luan joked. She looked at John "Greet my valiant prince charming"

"Get out, Luan," said John, reading his manga.

"On the other hand, Luan is in love with John. Which is amazing, as this one hates her, "says Lincoln

"Always makes the best student in the class." April said seeing Lincoln leave her and decided to give him a friendly wave and smile, "Hello Linky, what's up."

"Hi Angel, I mean APRIL!" said Lincoln with a sigh of lovers, his heart and his head in the clouds. The older sisters just rolled their eyes at Lincoln's love, and he thought Clyde's behavior was trustworthy.

April clumsily laughs, "You're so cute Lincoln."

"I thank you." sighed Lincoln with embarrassment.

"Are you still having trouble, little brother?" Lynn teased Lincoln in the middle of the stairs holding Lily kissing.

"Well, you're lucky to have a boyfriend like April," Marc said as he exited the bathroom.

"But it's ridiculous!" said a familiar voice.

The others had their attention on Lisa who saw that she was upset.

"I know, the red hair clip does not match Lori's hair, it's ridiculous, but she does not listen to me," Leni said absently.

"Hey !" Lori exclaimed hurt slightly to her fashion pride.

"No, no, it's an idiotic contest that a paper company is watching, look!"

 _Everyone takes a look at the newspaper and the bed « Manhattan Monster Hunt Contest', Which states that whoever can find monster sighting wins a $ 100,000 reward. »_

Lincoln shouted, "A monster hunt ?!"

Clyde shouted, "At $ 100,000!"

Leni shouted, "A sale of shoes!"

All the kids seemed excited to hear that, except April, who looked worried for some reason. "You do not really plan to participate in this monster contest, are you?"

"Hum," said Marc, who turned around

"You know John, if we find these monsters, we'll make money and win a house with Moketo, Alice, your brother Tambry Thompson and Lynn. We can win a pool, we can order pizzas. We can invite everyone from New York kids, teenagers, night club dancers and even Mr Lee and Mrs Johnson. "

"Fuck you, Squeezie! John shouted, closing his manga

"John! Your language! Albert shouted "There's Lily, Lisa Lola, Lana Lucy, Dipper, Mabel, Linky, Clyde and my brother who are hearing from you"

"Yeah, I could always use the money for my animals!" Lana shouted.

"We are not going to waste money on these dirty things, we should use it for more clothes!" Lola shouted.

"Guys, do you realize we could make another coin with that money, right ?!" suggested Lynn.

"It's ridiculous, these obscure monsters are just rumors." says Lisa

"I do not agree," said impassive Lucy appearing beside the children of nowhere.

"Aaah!" The children (except Marc) jumped at the sudden appearance of the Goth girl.

"You will stop that!" yelled Lisa has her heart beating.

"I saw one of them wandering around the city in search of spirits," Lucy quantified.

"Seriously, no one wants to hear about your phantasmagoric vibrations," Luna said.

"If I had to guess I would say it would be a Kappa." Lucy guessed.

"Kappa?" Leni asked confused by the strange word.

"A former demon of Japanese water who used to scare children away from dangerous water." Said April surprisingly responded shockingly to everyone.

"Um, she's right," Lucy told everyone, she was so surprised that she forgot to add monotone to her voice.

"Well, April, you're telling the truth," John says astonishingly reading his manga

"But Lucy, why could a demon of Japanese water be in the middle of Manhattan?" Lincoln asked confusedly.

"Easy, the sewers that run all the time there is enough water for them to fill up." She explained,.

Clyde had also remembered something "You know I've also heard rumors that these creatures were coming out most of the time during the night."

"Really, it must be nocturnal monsters," Lana said to no one, and she thoughtfully looked at her face. "So, what kind of plan someone?"

"Here's my plan, we'll take Vanzilla tonight so we can wander the city in search of monsters, we'll carry a disposable camera every time we spot them, and Luan will use his video camera," Lori warned.

"We will also need bait, to try them in the cameras," says Lana.

"Oh, it's a good plan, Lori," Squeezie said.

Moketo Approved this idea "me, I am"

"Oh yeah" said John "How are you going to do, if we go to film the monsters, without the permission of your parent, grumpy princess"

"John, you! I'm going to …" Lori said.

"Sorry, I did not say anything," John said, picking up his page 140 from his manga

But April looked rather nervous, "Hmm … actually guys I …"

Lynn interrupted, "Wait, I have an idea, April, why do not you invite your four brothers whom you talk to us about, I think it's time we met your family to help us in our research!"

Lincoln, her friends and sisters Loud begged April to invite her "brothers" to help them in their search.

"Hmmm, um sorry, they're with my dad for a martial arts tournament, they'll be gone for the better part of a month," April told the Loud family while breathing lightly.

"Girl, it's been 3 months and we have not met them yet, what are they doing ?!" Said Luna with irritation.

"They just do not feel comfortable meeting new people or making new friends," she says.

"So, do you mean they are recluse?" Lincoln asked.

All right, but one of those days, April, you're going to have to introduce them to us, "said Lori with slight suspicion, April calming down a bit but still worried about what awaits them.

"You're not going to die anyway," says John, reading his manga

Miss in profile: John says to April "You're not going to die anyway," Tambry said, sending a text message.

The sisters Lincoln approached John "So you pay us what you said April" said Lori

"I'm not talking about April, I'm talking about Goku," said John, "I'm going to see what time it is … noon? Well it's not all that, guys we go back we will eat pizzas »

"You are so lucky! Shouted the sisters of Lincoln

"And you, Luna, what are you going to eat with your brother and your sisters? Asked Robbie

"Succotash," said Luna.

Can I eat pizzas with you? April asked.

"Of course, but you have to ask your father," says Moketo

"He said yes," said April excitedly

In the first floor Albert discusses with Wendy

So uh … I was wondering … if you can go out in the garden tomorrow to talk about your family, Wendy? "

"Yeah, why not," she says

Albert jumped for joy and went down the stairs. But Dipper, down the stairs, had heard the conversations.

* * *

Later, that day, in the lair of the sewers, the turtles examine the painting which analyzes all the places where the strange disappearances of goods took place everywhere in the new ones.

"So, there were robberies at a Mom and Pop store at a Palmart and all they took was electronic stuff?" Leo asked to the resident brain of their group.

"Apparently, all the activity seems to be mostly activated around these areas," Donnie analyzed.

"So, what are we going to do, we still have no idea where they are hiding!" shouted Raph for the moment that a group of punks had taken over.

While Raph was raging, Mikey entered the kitchen lab with a pizza on his hands, "Who wants special jelly candies, insects and garlic pizza!"

All gave the pizza disgusted looks. "People who are crazy enough risk death," Raph leaned.

Mikey had a very irritated look, "Very funny, so what are you doing?"

"We are looking at the sources for all stolen objects, which you should be part of!" Donnie said with irritation.

Raph intervenes, "Mikey is part of planning? Hilarious!"

"What about that old warehouse on 8th Street?" Mikey asked.

"We've already looked at the warehouse," Donnie told Mikey.

"So, how do we know that the purple dragons are not the ones who did that?"

"Because those shit piles were smart enough to pull something like this." retorted Raph.

"Wait, that makes no sense, why did not I see that before?" Asked Leo

while his brothers look at him strangely.

"Oh, great, he lost it," said Raph.

"What are you talking about Leo?" Asked Donnie.

"Thoughtfully, we and the cops checked all their hiding places, but someone steals technology."

"so what ?" Raph asked, thinking that Leo had finally broken.

"And if they return to the hiding places after checking them!"

"What do you mean brothero? Mikey asked.

"I say that after the research, they come back right away and we are not wiser because we have already checked them!"

"Do you mean they use the same hiding places that have been searched by the authorities?" asked impassive Raph.

"It has a point if we have already searched them, we would not know they are using these hiding places because they seemed abandoned," Donnie said, supporting Leo's theory.

"It's a possibility," said a voice from the boys, revealing to be Splinter.

Raph seemed rather confused, "Really Sensei, no disrespect, but how in the world would these purple thugs be so smart?"

"We do not fully understand our enemies, some are like meerkats, who stay in their habitat and leave only for temperate reasons, others might look like hermit crabs, they leave to a new shell of time in time, "said Splinter wisely.

"Ok," Mikey said, not really understanding what his father had said.

"What I'm saying is that although Leonardo has a good theory, we should not be too sure if the purple dragons choose to stay in the same hiding place or if they are behind the disappearances." explained Splinter.

"Well, I could use all the reported crimes to determine more precisely where the stolen technology might be hiding," Donnie suggested to the group.

"Ok, while Donnie does that, Mikey and Raph can join me for a patrol in search of the hiding place." Leo planned for a strategy.

Raph was on board with the plan and Mikey was all excited, "Great, I can not wait! COWABUNGA!"

Everyone was looking at Mikey with their eyes. "Cowabunga? Really guy?" asked impassive Raph.

"What I need is something to be my slogan."

Raph said sarcastically, "So you got it in the book Catchphrases for Dummies?"

Leo then had another suggestion, "Maybe we should also have April's Tag to work with the light?"

Raph then gave a quick response in a rude tone, "No Tag, she's with her new friends who are doing all that crap drags!"

The turtles gave Raph a smile on their face, "It looks like someone is a little jealous because his 'girlfriend' has human friends!"

Raph cried irritably, "Shut up, it's not that, it's …"

"Hi guys." Right away, April entered the room with a worried look on her face.

"April?!" Says the turtles.

"What's wrong with April? Why are not you with your friends?" Leo asked April.

April sighed, "Guys, we have a problem."

Mikey was quick to answer, "Do you need a new bra because of another growth spurt?"

April blushed furiously as Raph slapped his head. "Oww, was it for fun?"

"Did you say April?" Raph asked while watching Mikey.

"It's really about my friends, ten girls, their brother and their neighbor," April asked.

"Donnie's worst fear?" Raph taunted his geek brother.

"Very funny !" Donnie said ironically.

April then takes out a newspaper from her backpack and shows it to the turtles.

"Oh my god," said Leo.

"Shit." Said Raph shocked.

"Well, it's bad." Donnie said worried.

"Cool, there will be a new pizzeria!" Mikey excited.

Each of the brothers rolled their eyes, but are concerned that there is now a $ 100,000 bonus on their heads and most New Yorkers will look for them.

April continued, "And apparently, my friends are also participating in the contest."

"Well, that puts a damper on the plan." Raph supposed.

"I think maybe you should stay down for a while until it all ends," suggested April.

The Turtles considered that the options of choice were weak and waited for the heat to decrease. But if they do, more and more people will be stolen, or come out and risk being caught on camera or in a trap.

"Sensei, what do you think should be a good approach?" Leo asked, hoping to ask his sensei for wisdom.

"So basically, do the opposite of what Mikey does," Raph joked.

"In rude terms yes."

"Hey!" Mikey said offended.

Leo thought of another idea: "And April, maybe you could get your friends away from where we are."

"Okay, I'll try but most of them are determined to find you guys."

Raph intervened, "Then give them false information about our locations, and if not, call us by T-Phone if they are in our area."

"Okay."

"Great, now let's move the ninjas!" Leo ordered.

The Turtles will gather their weapons and begin to leave until Master Splinter stops them.

April asked, "Something is wrong sensei?"

"Yes, I feel that your brothers can be seen but he can become an ally."

"Do not worry master, we will not be seen!" Mikey said without any worries.

"All right, now let's go!" They cross one of the tunnels and start navigating on one of the hidden exits.

* * *

As night falls, John plays Rayman 3 where he is in The Bog of Murk . He wanted to show his friends if the Hoddlums Stumbleboom can go down alone.

"And then someone to a plan? Asked Wendy

" That's it ! I think I know what they eat it's a monster "says a brilliant idea from Moketo

" Oh yeah ! Asked the others except John

"That's it I got it! John shouted. But when it was hovering in the air, Rayman got shot and died in the water "NOOOOOON! WHORE ! "

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was Albert and his brother. "Hey guys, what are you doing? Asked Albert

"We discover what they like to eat, it's a monster" says Tambry

In the girls' room, Mabel spoke with her little pig "Ok Waddle we are going to prepare the operation Monster city" Waddle does not understand but he soot

As for Moketo, he spoke with Tambry's snake, "that will be our walk. Do not worry, Amikuto. I promise to come back to play Mario Kart with you. I love you my friend

But the snake who read the third volume of Naruto, mounted his head

"Hey, you speak with Tambry's snake! Says Thompson, smiling

"No, shut your mouth! Moketo said angrily

" This is so cute ! Thompson continued

"You saw it your shit! Moketo runs behind Thompson to silence him.

"Ok I think everyone is here and where is Moketo and Thompson? Asked Albert

But Soos intervenes "friends, or are you going? "

"At the pizzeria to eat pizza" says Dipper

" Oh ok. Good luck, guys, "said Soos

Thompson tried to run in front of the exit, but Albert blocked his way. "Moketo and Thompson, stop fighting. Otherwise, you would stay at Moss and Kirb! It's clear ?! "

"Stop Albert, it's good they understood the massage" says Wendy

"Ok but not 10:30! Kirb shouted

* * *

Meanwhile at the Loud's house, the kids were preparing everything to chase the monsters while Lori was going down to talk to their parents.

"So, are you okay if we go every ten to Spunk E. Pigeons tonight with our neighbors?" Ment Lori.

"Of course, but why do you all want to go to a pizzeria?" Lynn Sr. asked her daughter.

"She's right, we usually need a lot of bribes to get everyone to the same place," Rita said suspiciously of her children's sudden agreement.

"We just need something to do this Saturday, we have nothing to do." Lori still.

"Okay, but not 10 hours later and you're all on time," Rita told her daughter in a strict voice and her face hard as steel.

"Okay, let's go!"

Very quickly, April and Lincoln and her sisters were out and went to Vanzilla.

"So where should we start first?" Lori asked April, his brother and sisters.

"Well, I'd like a slice of pepperoni with a stuffed crust and …" Leni was trying to tell her big sister.

"We're not going to eat pizza, Leni," Lincoln said.

"I think we should start looking in 5th Avenue," says April.

"Very good." Lori said he drove the Vanzilla out of the alley and hoping to find one of the monsters.

Lola just shouted, "$ 100,000 is coming!"

While everyone was clapping, April had secretly her T-Phone on the speaker all the time.

"It's good guys, they're leaving," said Albert, "you have to follow them. But before, little music "he puts the radio to put a music to his friends" NEW YORK, NEW YORK by FRANK SINATRA 1977

All we moaned "seriously, Albert?" Asked John

"Ok I'm going to change my music," said Albert and he changed the music and he puts Digital Underground - The Humpty Dance 1990 and his friends love it

* * *

In another part of Manhattan, the turtles listened on the T-Phone.

"Ok, guys, you know what to do," Leo asked.

"Yeah," said Raph.

"Certainly," Donnie said.

"Of course not." Mikey confused.

"Ugh, go in the opposite direction of one and the Loud sisters and their neighbors and try to stay in the shadows."

"Can do!" Mikey exclaimed.

The four brothers leave from building to building, planning to catch the Loud behind the disappearances once and for all.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nightclub, there were members of Purple Dragon in a discussion.

"All right boys, you all know why we are here, are not they ?!" said the group leader.

"yes because monsters hurt your ass?"

"Exactly, they always interfere with our plans and we did not even see them, it's like they're not even human!" he said bitterly in his tone.

"So, what are we going to do with this problem, boss?" asked one of the thugs.

"All the members of our faction are walking in the alleys, they like to appear in the dark and everything else, so they would probably be there!"

The thugs nodded and began to catch an assortment of weapons. "Do you expect if they come here?"

"In case you did not notice Nelson, there are other people here in this Club who are not Purple Dragons, they would not want to make a scene, right? Asked the chef.

"Good point but what about the warehouse?"

"They might suspect it if we use the warehouse."

"Yeah, but we leave him helpless, do not we?"

"Do not worry, any clues they find have already been removed."

"No matter what you say, Dragon-Face," said Nelson.

"Well, now to other things, do you remember those two trainees?"

"Do you mean the two juvenile delinquents of high school?"

"Yeah, bring them a minute."

"Ok, Dragon Face."

"Douglas, leave the beginners!" He told the guy who was guarding the door.

"Okay." He opened the doors and two people entered the club. One of them was a tall, dark-haired 16-year-old boy wearing a black t-shirt and a gray sweater.

The other was a 14-year-old girl who had a black spot and a purple lock on her hair. "Has anyone ever been drunk and died here?" questioned the girl.

"But why would an Angel have asked that?" Casey asked.

"My name is supposed to be ironic."

"Casey and Angel, I heard good words about you two." said Dragon Face.

"Yeah, what do you want?" asked Casey.

"Watch out what you say Jones!" said Nelson with irritation.

"It's ok, Nelson," said Nelson Face Nelson said. "Now both of you are about to become Purple Dragons in their own right."

The two teens really did not know what to say. But Casey seemed a little suspicious.

"You only have to do three more tests and you are officially members!"

"So, what are the three trials?" Angel asked.

"You will see, for now, just sit until later." He then takes out 2 pocket knives. "In the meantime, you won them."

"Are we supposed to bite our teeth with these things?" Angel asked.

"We have all of these, not going home and waiting for our orders the next time we see you."

"Very good." Both are out of the club.

Nelson did not seem to agree with them. "Boss, kid Casey seems a bit disrespectful."

"I know and I also know you do not like the kid, but the boss seems pretty close to him so try."

"Ugh, okay, but do not accidents happen around his hood part?"

"Noted."

* * *

Meanwhile, the turtles were outside the warehouse waiting for someone to enter the warehouse and Raph was losing patience, "Good glorious leader when are they showing up?"

"They'll show up," Leo was patient.

Raph and Donnie seem rather bored to death. Mikey, meanwhile, was gaffing on a pole: "Yo guys, look how boomy is this boom!"

"Mikey, I really do not do that," Donnie warns his brother.

"Why ?"

"Because it breaks any moment and you can break your head, or make it more broken than it already is!" Now, get out of this damn thing! He asked as he went on the pole to catch Mikey and he threw it back to the roof, but the post made a crackling noise, "crump"

The post broke in two and Raph and he started to fall to the ground. The pole breaks and Raph falls into a garbage truck

"Sorry not to try to catch you Raph!" shouted Mikey, hoping his brother was crazy.

Before Raph could comment, the truck's engine started: "Are you kidding?" Raph asked angrily, and the truck left carrying Raph with him.

"Dude, today is not Raph's day." Mikey commented on the events that occurred.

"Come on, we have to go get him." Leo ordered Mikey and Donnie to jump after the truck.

The truck rolled at a very fast pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, April, the Louds and the others were near Central Park, having set everything up.

"Ok, did everyone install the cameras?" Lori asked the group.

"Yes, we all have our disposable cameras including Luan's video camera," says Lincoln. "These monsters are going to have a close-up today!"

"Psssh, forget the false ghost hunters, imagine a crowd of people who cheer us as we showed them the monsters!" Said Lola with green in her eyes.

"I still think it's pretty dangerous," Lisa says, ignoring rumors of monsters.

"Come on Lisa, with that money, we could finally have another room!" Lincoln said trying to excite his sisters.

Ok, guys as soon as we filmed it's creatures, we'll be able to win the $ 100,000! Albert shouted

"Yeah great idea Albert!" Jean shouted, "and how do you want the movies?"

"Miss in profile …"

"And you stop sending SMS!" Squeezie shouted

Luna then looked to April "So April, what will you make money since you help us?"

"Oh, I'll probably put it in the bank, it'll help my family save for my college in the future." At that moment, April's phone vibrated in search of Leo's text. "Oh no." April gasped with surprise and concern.

Lincoln saw April's worried look: "What's April?"

April hesitated to answer: "Nothing, it's just … I'll be right back!"

She runs away leaving Lincoln and Luna confused. Lincoln, however, saw that April had dropped his notebook, "Luna, April dropped her notebook!"

"I guess she dropped it when she took out her phone."

Lincoln thought of wanting to gracefully return the notepad to his crush: "So maybe I should go make it!"

Luna raised an eyebrow, "And I hope she'll kiss you, brother?"

Lincoln was nervous and had a broad smile on his face, "Pfft, of course not, I just want to do a selfless act, that's all!"

Luna did not buy it. She would be the only one with Lori, Leni and Luan, who would be most worried about her only brother. But she is content to play: "Do not bother little brother." Lincoln nodded and left to follow April

Dipper approached him: "Do you want me to go with you? "

"If you want, Dipper," said Lincoln, "you four, do you want to come?"

Marc returned to Lynn, then returned to Lincoln, Waddle, Irving, Mabel, and Dipper. "No go 'y guys," says Marc "I'm going to stay with my brother, Squeezie, Lynn and my brother's friends"

"Okay see you later, Marc," Lincoln said.

Lincoln and the kids ran to follow April

The other girls did not seem to notice because they seemed to be starting the plan again. But John had an idea "maybe I should …" But he's bothered by the sound of the helicopter.

"Why is there a helicopter landing in the park? Asked Robbie.

"I do not know, but we must go see! Said Albert, "here is my plan. John, Wendy, Thompson and Tambry are going to hide in the tree while Marc … "Then he saw that Marc disappeared" ok. While me, the sisters of Lincoln, Moketo, Squeezie and Alice are going to follow the helicopter "

All bowed their heads and ran

* * *

Soon, behind the big tree, John Wendy, Tambry and Thompson waited for Albert and the others to arrive in front of the big lake. But Wendy saw a creature with giant horns next to her head and three others upstairs. She had one eye, she was pink-white with a dark pink cape.

"But it's Pyronica! Yelled Wendy, "How did she get to New York City ?! "

« You know her ? » Ask John

"You mean, you know her. Thompson and Tambry remember her," says Wendy

"Here is my plan. First, go around the lake, then we'll kill her. "Thompson and Tambry approved the idea except John.

* * *

Robbie, Albert, Alice, Moketo Squeezie and Lincoln's sisters were hidden behind the hot dog stand.

"I know that one," said Robbie, "this is one of the creatures that Dipper fought.

"Robbie," said Alice

Perido? Not Perido. Bayonetta…

Robbie. ROBBIE! Alice shouted

"What!" Robbie shouted

"Lu … Luna and her sisters approach her"

When they saw the sisters Loud approached Pyronica and the four men with weapons. "Who are you?" Says the creature, seeing these girls

"Are you the creature trying to kill Robbie? What is your name? "Asked Lola

"My name is Pyronica and no, I did not kill your Robbie"

Robbie runs in front of the sisters of Lincoln "You are stupid! Why did you get out of your stamp ?! Robbie shouted.

But they saw something moving in the lake and someone jumped Pyronica. It was Wendy "PYRONICA! Wendy shouted

Pyronica used her power but too late. Wendy threw herself on her. She hit it ten times on the creature.

"DO NOT STAY PLACE THE IMBECILE, PULL! Pyronica ordered his men.

His men aimed at Wendy's head. But the latter began to shout "GO TO KILL ME! "

"Stop fighting both! John said running. Wendy, Albert and the others, saw that John is shirtless and even Thompson. As for Tambry, she wore the top of John and Thompson's clothes

" And you who are you ? Pyronica asked.

"My name is John, John Christivoirien and I see you have met Squeezie, Moketo and Alice"

Pyronica smiled a little. She tries to use her fireball, but are phone rang "two minutes" says Pyronica "yes! Four people ! Well, then shoot them! What? Four children and a little pig ?! Alright, let them pass I said … let them go, finished "

"Four children? Albert said

"I think it's Dipper, Lincoln, Mabel, Waddle and Irving," says Moketo

"All right, the pose is over. Ahhhhh! Jean shouted, running to three of Pyronica's men. The three men shot Jean, but he dodged the bullets and rushed towards them punched them.

"The pines? The little children of Stanford? Pyronica thought she called the solda sound: "Foolish are the grandchildren of Ford! Dipper and Mabel »

"PYRONICA! John shouted and ran in front of her to give him the neck of grace. But this one dodged sent him the ball of fire to John.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lincoln, Irving Dipper, Dandinou and Mabel ran to warn April to return his notebook. But he stopped and they saw a soldier wearing a gas mask and his eyes were red.

"Excuse me sir, we want to go!" Said Dipper

"Stop! The soldier shouted

"But what if …" Irving said. But he stopped talking. He remembers this man "I remember you! You are one of those soldiers when you capture civilians in the basement of the subway! "

" You know him?" Asked Dipper

" Uh no "

"Listen to me sir, we're a little squeeze," says Lincoln

"Stop right there! The soldier shouted

"Okay," said Mabel, "we just want to shoot monsters in the park."

"I have four civilians in front of the playground entrance. Please advise," he said, calling someone with his walkie-talkie

But Irving released a weapon in his pocket

"Irving, what are you doing? You are crazy ! Dipper shouted

"Do not worry, I'm not going to kill him," Irving said with a smiley face

"Sir, there are four children and a little pig," said the soldier "but … yes, sire"

then he turns off his walkie talkie "kids, you can move on. The children walked past him, but Irving tugged on the soldier's head and fell to the ground

"Irving, did you become sick or what ?! Mabel shouted

"Wait, guys. I did not kill him I just fall asleep with a non-lethal weapon: it means no kils »

"So what did he do with him? Mabel asked.

"We have to stay here for the watch, Lincoln, you're going to get April, then tell him what's going on here," Dipper said.

"All right," says Lincoln

* * *

Soon, April arrived at the old playground, "Ok guys, I'm here!" Two of his brothers, Leo and Mikey, fell from the trees around the playground. "Donnie, you too! "

"Is it you April?" Donnie asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"Yes, Donnie no Loud girls did not follow me!" Leo replied.

Donnie came out of hiding and was relieved.

"Are you lost, Raph ?!" April seemed very concerned.

"Yeah, but it was not my fault!" Mikey said by instinct.

April had fumbled with disappointment, "What am I going to do with you guys?"

Mikey was about to give a literal answer, but Donnie stopped him, "DO NOT DO IT!"

April shook her head at the difficult situation of her brothers, all unaware that a certain guy was looking at them: "giant turtles ?! April found them ?! Lincoln thought and was panicked. He was ready to run to his sisters, then he accidentally stepped on a twig.

"And crump," said Lincoln

April and the turtles spotted Lincoln on the side of the building, "Lincoln ?!"

Lincoln tried to run away but a bola quickly closed that idea. Leo then came right in front of Lincoln, "You're just a kid!"

"AAAAHHHHH" Lincoln yelled back panicking about it until he fainted.

"Oh no," April said, worried that Lincoln spotted her turtles.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Notes from the author:**_

 _ **So now Lincoln has spotted the turtles, how is he going to interact with them? Will Raph be safe? How will purple dragons capture their enemies? Stay tuned for Part 2.**_

 _ **So, this is the first official chapter.**_

 _ **Casey and Angel will make more appearances later.**_


	2. Podcast Adventure Episode 2

**Podcast Adventure Episode 2**

 **Into the Light (2eme partie)**

Warning

I do not have the characters of Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, the Loud house, Teenagers mutant ninja turtles, Tekken and youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie and Kirbendoworld) except John, Marc and Alice.

 **Texte du chapitre**

 _ **Arc 1: Heroes in a Loud-Shell!**_ _ **Episode 2**_

 _ **"Into the Light (part 2)"**_

In the previous chapter

While Lincoln and Clyde were playing their game "Battle Moles," Lincoln's big sisters, came in from the house with a newspaper. He writes: "Manhattan's monster hunt contest which states that anyone who can find monsters wins a $ 100 00 reward"

One night, Lincoln, his sisters, John Wendy and the others, have to find his monsters and win $ 100,000. But April is hiding some things.

Arriving at the park, April received a text message from Leo. She went in search of her brothers. The Loud and the Podcast (except Mabel, Lincoln, Dipper, Irving and Marc) make a meeting of Pyronica.

Meanwhile in the old playground, April found her brother, but she does not know how to take it. That's when Lincoln saw them and the turtles. He went to warn his sister, but Leo looks at him and says, « You're just a kid! »

« AAAAHHHHH! » Lincoln screamed back to panic about it until he fainted.

« Oh no, » April says, worried that Lincoln spotted her turtles.

Now here is the sequel.

* * *

« When I saw this kid fainting towards these creatures, I took pictures of them. I do not know how they became like that. When I left the park, I saw again it was a creature who jumped from roof to roof. Before going home, I first went to the police station to show them pictures of it's creatures »

Lincoln had fainted after seeing the turtles for the first time and April decided to help him, « Lincoln! » The turtles, on the other hand, were stunned by this intrusion, confused.

« Wait, April, do you know that little old man? » Mikey asked, her voice surprised by the fact that she knew a middle-aged person, or at least he thought so.

« Mikey, he's not a senior, » Donnie corrected.

« He is 11 years old » corrected April.

« So what about his white hair? » Mikey asked again.

« He must have a rare congenital malformation, » Donnie theorized.

« Guys, that's not the problem at the moment! » Leo shouted to his brothers and was slightly disappointed to let him see. « Our blanket has just been blown by an 11 year old kid! Do you know how many problems we are going to have now? »

Mikey, however, tries to think more about the positive note, « Oh, but how can this cute little guy get us into trouble? » Thought Mikey. So, he had an idea: « Wait, can we keep it ?! »

« You know it's called human trafficking and there will be a bigger research team for children! » Donnie had told Mikey.

Mikey, however, had taken the wrong path. « I have no idea what you just said Donnie, though I did understand 'party' so that would be great! »

Of course, Donnie just moans about Mikey's disillusionment. Leo, meanwhile, wonders about the child. « Well apart from that, again how do you know him, April? »

« He is part of the Loud family I told you about. »

« Wait, he's the only boy in his family, I thought you said the family was made up of girls? » Asked Mikey in amazement.

« Composed mostly of girls, » corrected April

« Does that mean that his sisters are here ?! » Donnie said, worried about her phobia acting.

« I do not think, I only saw it by anyone, » Leo said, trying to calm his brother.

As soon as someone was about to answer, Lincoln had finally woken up and was right next to April, « A-a-April? »

« Hey Lincoln, how are you feeling? » His emphatic and maternal tone.

« Stunned, I had a stranger dream where you were there and there were ... » Lincoln looked at the brothers. He was as stunned as panicked

« We come in peace, » Mikey said to Lincoln with a bright smile. But Lincoln screamed in fear, « Huh, it usually works. »

« In the movies, » says Donnie.

« Giant turtles! » Lincoln was panicked as he was before fainting, « It must be a strange and endless dream! How are they standing ?! How can they talk ?! Who or what are you guys ?! » Lincoln shouted.

April puts her soft hand on Lincoln's shoulder. « Relax, Lincoln. They do not want to hurt you. »

« H-h-how do you know that ?! » Lincoln shouted again, confused by the news.

« Because she is our sister, dude ». Mikey said absently to Lincoln.

Leo gave Mikey a whim. Lincoln looked questioningly, « Your Sisters ?! »

« It's a very long story, » April told the boy timidly.

« So, these turtles are your brothers !? How is it possible?! »

« You certainly ask a lot of questions. As she said kiddo, it's a long story, » said Leo.

Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, and Irving, ran before the entrance where they had heard Lincoln, Cree. Arrived in front of the place where April and Lincoln are, they saw three giant turtles in front of April and Lincoln. Dipper looked at it's creatures, « What's it creature? »

Irving was nervous for something « Guys I'll explain everything to you »

« Groinc, » squealed Waddles.

« Wait, do you know those monsters? » Mabel asked.

« Uh ... »

While April tried to tell Lincoln about his brothers, Leo lives in the distance, three children and a little pig « tell the guys, who's down there? » Leo asked.

April looked down and, but, he saw people. Waddles began to approach him from Lincoln and lick his face « yuck, Waddles stop! » Lincoln shouted.

Mikey approached Mabel and he looks smiling « ahhhhh » Mabel shouted.

"Ahhhh," Mikey shouted in turn. Mabel began to panic and started panicking, shouting, « ge-Get away from me! Don't eat me! »

Mikey sending Mabel answered him: « why would I eat you? »

But Waddles jumped on Mikey to save Mabel's life. But instead of biting him, he licked his face « Help guys! April! Lincoln! »

Mabel staring at his little pig who was licking the face of the giant turtle « Do not worry, Mikey he's not mean, » Lincoln said.

« Wait, do you know that monster? » Mabel asked.

April puts her soft hand on Mabel's shoulder. « don't worry, Mabel. They do not want to hurt you, they are my brothers »

Dipper looked at April « Wait, so that means it's creature ..."

« She's already said, Dipper, » Irving interjects.

« It's a very long story, » April said timidly to the children and Waddles.

* * *

In front of the big lake, Pyronica threw her fireball in front of John's chest. He fell into the lake.

« John! » Shouted Luan and Alice.

Pyronica ran to elico, but Wendy used her foot to knock her down.

« Are you going like that ?! » She asked.

« Ok change of plans: Wendy, Alice, Squeezie and Thompson kick the backside to this pink, ugly woman and any disgust. We are going to find these creatures. I hope they do not hurt Lincoln and April, » says Lori.

Sisters Loud, Robbie, Tambry, Albert and Moketo left the park to find Lincoln and April. Pyronica stood up and start fighting. Wendy found a stick and hit the pink woman on her face. Pyronica was angry in his eyes. « Oh no, it's not over yet. You thought you could fight without Dipper and Mabel? I am powerful than you »

Pyronica rushed to Wendy. Both fell to the ground. Pyronica hit Wendy in the face again, and Wendy grabbed her head. Wendy pushed the pink pyro woman above him and the two got up. Alice, Thompson and Lucas went back to the hot dog stand and found things. Then they went back to Pyronica and Wendy « No people will interrupt us! » They said.

Lucas jumped in front of Pyronica. Alice gave him a knife on his chest. But the latter, dodged. Pyronica started giving him the coup de grace, but Wendy with the stick gave her a big blow on the head and Alice stabbed on the chest. Thompson by the belly with a blow of ball and Lucas the foot by the head.

« Double Reppuu Ken! » Alice shouted, giving Pyronica's right leg her feet. Thompson ran and jumped to Pyronica, but Pyronica threw him a small fireball in front of his stomach. Thompson fell to the ground and Pyronica gave him the coup de grace. But this one, still alive, evaded his attacks. The latter ran towards her, but the pink woman teleported and Thompson fell to the ground again. Pyronica is now teleporting in front of Alice.

Alice jumped « Double Rep ... » But Pyronica used her fists of fire to steal her.

« Take this, Pyrowoman! » Squeezie shouted, jumping in front of his chest. The pyro woman screamed in pain.

But she burst out laughing « ah ah ah ah ah, you! You are only fools! » Alice crushed her, but Pyronica teleported behind her. Angry Alice ran towards her and Wendy gave Pyronica the final blow. Pyronica avoids it and teleports. « Fire bomb! » Cried

Pyronica. She teleported to them again to make them fly « ah ah, you women of the earth, you are too weak for my taste. You thought you could beat me? » Pyronica asked with a happy face.

Squeezie ran to her « Shoryuken! » He shouted with an uppercut.

In the areas, Pyronica went down to Squeezie, but Thompson also gave him an uppercut « Rashomon! » He shouted.

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **My will to fight the knight**

 **Face the Knight**

 **In a world of evil light**

 **And I'll survive**

 **On my own**

 **Overthrown yet not alone**

 **And I'm alive...**

 **My will to survive**

 **My will to fight the knight…**

Thompson and Squeezie ran to her. But she was still standing « fire sword! I call you! » Pyronica shouted. And the sword of fire appears by his hand. She turned around ten times and sent the two teenagers to the hot dog stand.

« Thompson! » Alice shouted. But Pyronica teleported to her, took Alice by her chest and she threw it on the floor.

Thompson ran to Alice for help. But Pyronica teleported behind him and sent him to the areas. The latter fell in front of the tree. Squeezie arrived. He intended to eliminate the woman's flame, but he was scared and started running towards the lake « I do not intend to kill, that boy » she thought. Alice Arriva. But Pyronica hit Alice's face and used the sword of fire on her forehead « But you're going to give me the pleasure of cooperating with me. » And together, we will be able to destroy the turtles and the football clan! She shouted.

Suddenly someone ran towards her. It was Marc, « who are you? » Pyronica asked.

« You better kill him, » Marc said. He started to hit his face « Where is my brother ?! »

Pyronica hit Marc's face. « Nooo, Marc! » Alice shouted.

« I've never heard the clan of foots, but killed giant turtles, will you do, » said Alice « and for cooperation, never! »

Wendy runs to her and prays to him by the chest « Squeezie quickly! » She shouted.

« Ok, I'm coming ! Lucas said running towards Pyronica. But before he arrives, he sees someone moving in the water. It was John « John! You are alive! Give me your hand, » said Squeezie, giving him his hand to John.

« What are you doing, damn it ?! » Wendy shouted.

« It's the perfect moment for the final shot! » Pyronica gave Wendy a little ball of fire and sent her to the park exit. Wendy ran past the park entrance to warn Squeezie.

« Finally, I do not think you're that bad, » John said with a happy face.

Squeezie Smile too. But he looked at Pyronica who used his magic sword to give him the final blow « John! Watch out! » He shouted.

Lucas pushed John and Pyronica sent him to the areas. She used the sword, giving her twenty shots, and she sent him a huge fireball and threw it to Squeezie, and the ball fell with him into the big lake.

« Noooo! » John shouted. He plunged into the lake to save Lucas. He came to the surface with him.

« I think I'm done here, » Pyronica said. She saw a little fog in the park. She left the park without her henchmen and the helicopter.

Wendy, Alice, Marc and Thompson ran to them « Are you all right? » Wendy asked.

« Yes. But you have to go home, » says John « it's way too dangerous »

« We must act quickly. Otherwise, the fog will be disciple, » said Thompson.

But Wendy found a stupid idea: « very well returned home, me and Squeezie we will wait Albert »

* * *

As they walked, Alice looked at Marc: « Tell me, were you or did you see the helicopter? »

« Well, I was at the store buying popcorn, » Marc explained to Alice.

« Listen to me, if you want Wednesday, we'll buy popcorn, » Alice said.

They arrived towards the exit and took the camper.

A minute later in the motorhome, Thompson told the group, « We're going to eat in a Mcdo and we're going home to do our free time. »

Alice called Soos : « Hello Soos? Yes, it's me, Alice, what do you eat at home? »

« Kirb and I are going to eat roast chicken with green vegetables. If you want, you can go eat with us. »

« Yuck. No question Soos, » said Alice, disgusted. « We're going to eat in a mcdo. But don't worry, we promise you to come back »

* * *

Meanwhile, Raph was finally out of the garbage truck that had stopped completely and headed for an alley. But he was not more than happy: « I'm going to kill Mikey once we get together. And now, I feel the garbage! I mean seriously that this idiot would get killed if there was not me, Donnie or Leo who saved his ass! »

As he shook himself off the garbage and took a banana peel, he pulled out his T-Phone to call his brothers. Unfortunately, he had no signal around the area. « Well great just great! Is there anything else that could go wrong ?! » Raph shouted, he did not know someone had heard him.

"Guys, I think I heard something! "

Raph heard a voice and quickly understood: « Shit! » He decided to hide in an emergency exit. As he jumped straight ahead.

While he was hiding, the girls Loud, Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry and Clyde entered the alley and began to look around him.

« Are you sure you heard him? » Lola asked Lynn.

Lynn replied, « I'm sure I heard something! It comes from here! »

Luna said, « Maybe he was just a random New Yorker, sister. They are always noisy like us. »

« What would a New Yorker do at random in an alley at night? » Clyde said suspiciously.

« Uh, get mugged, » Lana told them a little nervous.

They all seem a little nervous. While Raph was watching, « These are just a bunch of stupid girls, a nerdy boy, a guy with carpet on his head, a girl phone and a black punk, » he murmured.

Tambry answered Clyde, « So tell me, Clyde. How do you find us? »

« Well, uh … »

« Well, well, look what we have here. » A pair of Purple Dragon thugs headed for Clyde, Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry and the girls, catching Raph's attention.

« What do you want, guys ?! » Luan asked, trying to sound brave.

« We just hope to catch punks who are joking with our-! »

One of the other thugs hit him on the back of his neck, « Do not tell them! He glanced over the Louds. « Let me make it as easy as possible, give us your things now! »

« No way ! » Lola shouted.

« In your dreams ! » Lynn said.

« I would like to live better! » Lucy says mecholony.

« Let me ask again! » He takes a gun from his pocket, « Give us your things!"

The girls Albert, Moketo, Robbie, Tambry and Clyde started getting nervous and the hooligans just smiled with their faces.

« Come on, I hate ruining your pretty faces. » Then, out of nowhere, a shuriken came towards the shooter's hand. The thug started screaming with pain in his hand. « Aaahhhhhhhh! »

« Was it a star that comes spear ?! » Asked one of the thugs with a blue scare.

« No idiot, it was an insect, of course, it was not a shooting star! » The leading gangster shouted.

« Does not that mean that one of them is here ?! »

Lynn used her baseball bat which she originally used for the monsters to hit the leader on the other side of her face, « Take this, Punks Purple ?! »

« I think that made him crazy. Ah ah! » Plaisanta Luan and the girls and Clyde tried to run away.

But some of the other thugs were on the other side of the alley.

« I do not think so ! »

Moketo, Albert and Robbie start fighting « Get out, guys. We'll take care of the thugs, » says Robbie

« You know it's easy to pick on children, » everyone heard the voice from above. Raph then fell from his hiding place. « Why do not you try someone your size !? Or at least my size! ? »

Everyone looked at Raph, his appearance stunned them, considering that he was above all that was normal. « What is this monster ?! » One of the thugs shouted.

« Hey, I'm not the one carrying a bunch of stupid hair dye, » Raph remarked. Raph took out his sakes and glared at all the members of the Purple Dragons. « Now, which of you would like to meet my sakes! »

The thugs just tried to squeeze him and hit a lucky shot or two, unfortunately everything went as planned. Raph started to wipe the floor with the thugs.

He did not stop to hit the faces, to hit on the belly and stab one on the thigh. This performance really shows that Raph is a fighting power.

The girls Loud, Moketo, Tambry Clyde and Robbie discover him, without Albert « were is Albert? » Tambry asked.

« I do not know, » Robbie said.

« So you believe me now, Lisa? » Lucy asked her self-sufficiency, evidently even in her monotonous voice.

« I am obliged to answer! »

« Are we just ignoring the fact that this Kappa knows how to kick your ass ?! » Clyde shouted.

Meanwhile, Raph was currently holding one of the conscious thugs of the purple dragons. « Tell me where is your hiding place! » The Purple Dragon thug was so lost in his words that he fainted, which irritated Raph: « Come on! Spoken-! » His interrogation was interrupted when he heard a camera flash.

The sisters turned to the culprit, Lola, who was holding the camera and now smiles. « Uh, sorry? »

Raph then poses the unconscious thug and looks towards Clyde, Robbie, Moketo, Tambry and the girls with a black look and growling at the same time, « Give me the camera! »

For the first time in a long time, Lola made him one by throwing it in his face. « Run ! »

But before they could run and scream in fear, some Purple Dragon hooligans blocked their way, made them nervous. As it happened, Raph felt something sting his neck, « Owwwww! » He pulls it out and turns out to be a tranquilizer dart. « Ohhh, Shhhh-« Raph falls on the stunned concrete, while the girls look at the other thugs with fear.

« Call the boss and tell him we had one of the monsters, as well as some prizes. »

Albert, seeing his friends answered them murmuring, « I'm sorry, I can not help you, friends » and he took out his disposable to take the picture to Raph and he went to Central Park to find the others. But before that he looks at them « I always told you that you were part of the plant »

* * *

Meanwhile, April and the turtles explained to Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Irving and Waddles how they were supposed to be April's family and that they meant nothing wrong.

« Wow, that was messed up. So they took you in and you've been living with them ever since. »

« That's right, » April said calmly.

« So, how did you spend so long unnoticed guys? » Lincoln asked the turtle brothers

« Believe it or not, we were trained in the art of ninjutsu. Train to melt into the night and disappear completely ... until now, » said Leo dryly.

« So you guys are Mutant Turtle teenage ninjas »

« Essentially dude! » Mikey said. « We are TURTLE POWER bro! »

Lincoln burst out laughing at Mikey. Soon he heard his phone ring. « Um, could you leave me a second? I need to answer. »

« Go on, man, » Leo nodded.

As Lincoln answered the call, Donnie looked at Mikey with an impassive face. « Turtle Power? »

« It's catchy. » Mikey has summed up with a smile.

Dipper looked at Donnie, saying, « If I'm okay, are you one of April's smart brothers? »

"If you talk about me, yes I am, » Donnie replied.

Leo looked at Irivng, who was looking at Mabel feeding Waddles with the caramel love apple, « Say, don, you. We have not already saved you in a metro station? » Leo asked Irving.

« Um ... no, » Irving said.

« Maybe he lost his memory, » Mabel said, teasing the stick of the love apple as Waddles looked at Leo and Irving.

« But I know who you are. You are one of the characters in the series of the 80s, 90s and 2003! » Said Irving to Leo and Mikey « you are Leonardo, you Michelangelo, the turtle who discussed with Mabel's brother is Donatello »

« Wow, do you know our name? » Mikey asked.

« Of course, I know all the names of the characters in the series, including April and Splinter »

« Waddles can say « TURTLE POWER, » Mabel added to her little pig.

« Groinc, groinc, » Waddles squealed.

Mabel had a smiling face, « Your face is so fat!, » Mabel said.

Mikey, looking at Irving, said, « Tell me, Irving, you're in love with Mabel, seeing that you love this little pig, » and he spoke in front of Irving, "From now on, I'm not eating pizza with Pepperoni anymore. »

« Uh, you know, Waddles also eats pizza »

« What? Waddles, eat his peers, » Mikey shouted.

« Hey, guys, what's going on? » Lincoln asked.

« Ah, so you're the brother these girls were talking about. » A voice unknown to Lincoln.

Lincoln was confused, knowing that the caller's ID said Lori, but it was not she who called: « Uh ... who is it? »

« Oh, just a concerned person. Your sisters have a lot of problems. You know, that they saw me, with some of my friends, doing dubious business. »

Lincoln seems a bit nervous. « Okay girls, if it's a joke you're doing, it's not funny! »

"Ohh, do you want proof? » The phone was silent for a moment.

« Lincoln help! » Lana shouted.

« Let us go! » Lola asked

« If I had my bat I would bang your head, guys! » Lynn threatened.

« Girls ?! » That was proof enough to scare Lincoln.

« Tell him we met some hooligans and a Kappa with a red mask! » Lana shouted loud enough for Lincoln to hear.

« Shut up ! »

« What do you want ?! » Lincoln asked with fear and rage.

« Wait, she said a Kappa wearing a red mask ?! » April asked surprise, as did the other turtles.

« Now, listen to me kid, why do not you go see your mum and dad and tell them that if they pay us a little money, your sisters will be free. But if you tried to contact the police, they will be dead! » The voice threatened Lincoln and soon hung up.

« They have my sisters! Lincoln was scared. April decided to come to his comfort by taking him in his arms.

Turtles also seemed worried and a little guilty. « Raph got caught, how ?! » Mikey said worried.

« Let's ask him that after saving him, we must now save the sisters of Lincoln and Raph, » said Leo firmly, « Donnie, can you find Raph's T-Phone? »

« Yes, but it might take a little while. »

Dipper had received an email from Tambry « We are in danger save us quickly »

Dipper sent him a text: « I'm running through Linky's phone. Is Wendy with you? »

Tambry's message then sent her, « No, she is not with us, there are Linky's sisters, Clyde, Moketo, Robbie, and me. »

Dipper sends him a text: « Do not worry, we're coming »

Lincoln, however, hardly heard that. " What am I going to do ?! How am I going to explain to Mom and Dad ?! And if they end up killing my sisters ?! How can I save them ?! "

"Oh do not worry. If they're dead, you're going to stay with your animals, get a room all yours alone, "Mabel said.

"It's not funny, Mabel," Irving said.

Leo saw how scared Lincoln was, knowing that his sisters were in danger like his own brother. He then walks over to him and puts a hand on his shoulder, « Lincoln? »

« Yeah? » He looked up at Leo, tears in his eyes.

« We are going to save your sisters, I promise you. »

« Really, even after capturing you, guys? »

« You do not know us as much as we do, we can not judge. In addition, they also have our brother, so we are together in both cases. »

Lincoln smiles at Leo. « Thank you Leo, you're pretty cool for a giant turtle. »

« Hey, I know I am, » said Leo with a confident smile and a friendly pose.

« It's not friendly, Leo, » April said sarcastically. Leo was slightly deflated by April's comment.

« Guys I found it! » Donnie exclaimed. « They seem to be in the decrepit Chinese food factory. »

The others were excited to know where everyone was. « Ok, now April, can you take Lincoln home? »

« What ?! But I want to help, they are my sisters. Besides, I can not go home without them, I can not say exactly that to my mom and dad. » Protested Lincoln.

« Kid at one point, » Mikey nodded.

Leo thinks about it for a moment and then tells Lincoln his decision.

« Okay, but stay with April and she'll help you free your sisters. »

« Okay »

« Ok, we'll save everyone except Robbie » Dipper say. Everyone looked at him « no, I'm kidding. We'll save everyone, Robbie too »

« What do we do? » Asked Mikey pitilessly.

« You, me and Donnie are going to try to distract the purple dragons, » Leo told Mikey.

« Oh, I know how to distract them! We will do like a holiday rap routine! »

April and the turtles are palpated.

But Irving had an idea « I have an idea! We're going to make a metal gear solid »

« What is Metal Gear Solid? » Mabel asked.

« Oh that's right, you never play the games, Mabel, » Irving said.

« Do you want to do the Solid Snake, Irving? » Leo asked.

« Yes. Moreover, we will do everything Solid Snake! Irving shouted.

Suddenly, they saw fog he tries to prevent the passage « Oh no » says Leo « quickly, run before they see us » the others followed the advice of Leo

* * *

In the park, the fog knows how to dispel. Albert lives Wendy and Squeezie « Where are John, Thompson and Alice? » Asked Albert.

« I think John, Alice, and Thompson have already gone to Kirb and Soos, » Wendy explained « with Marc »

« Well ... it does not matter. For now, I have a picture of one of the giant monsters, look » Wendy and Squeezie looked at the image of the creature

« What the fuck » says Squeezie

« I'm sure Dipper is fine » Wendy said with a worried face

« Do not worry about him, » said Albert, approaching the latter with his hand on his shoulder « for the moment, I have to go home and show my mother this. »

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hiding place of the purple dragons, things were not going so well.

All the girls, including Clyde Robbie Tambry and Moketo, were all tied to a chair and Raph was unconsciously undergoing a serious operation until he started waking up. « Where am I ? »

« Oh look who decided to wake up, » Lola said with deep sarcasm.

Raph hears Lola and looks at the group. He looked less than satisfied, « Hey, you are those idiots who tried to capture me on your disposable! »

« Yeah, you'll have to apologize to Lola's loan, she may be a little tired » Lori politely told Raph to try to get on her side while she was still intimidated by her appearance.

« U-uh, so ... what exactly are you, Mr. Green Monster? » Lana asked with a hint of fear.

« I'm the ... fucking rope! » Raph raises his shoulders, then tries to free himself from the straps to which he is attached: « I ... urgh ... would have ... urgh ... need ... of ... something. ..urgh ... GO OUT OF HERE! »

« I've seen this monster somewhere, » says Moketo

Tambry interrupted him: « Have you seen this monster before? »

« Yes, he was a cartoon character, » says Moketo. « But, I do not know what his name is anymore. »

« You're going nowhere the monster! » Soon, Dragon-Face and Nelson entered the room and headed for Raph, « What are you? »

« Yo mama! » Raph replied.

Dragon's face was unaffected by Raph's comment but by Nelson.

« Watch your mouth, the reptile. Nobody plays with Dragon-Face! »

« Shut up, Nelson, » Dragon-Face ordered. « So you had to have a lot of courage to save those girls from us, huh? »

« It does not really take the courage to stand up to his idiots. »

« And I'm actually a boy » Clyde trying to fix it.

« Shut up before I cut you off. » Warns Dragon Face to Clyde.

« So, this ad in the newspaper was saying something about a Monster Hunter contest to capture the dead or alive monsters, think we could use the $ 100,000 prize. »

« Why not get money and a problem less to fear? »

So I guess you chose the dead option eh? » Raph then said he was struggling with his left arm without realizing that « Well, go! »

« Okay, Nelson is going to get him. » Commanded Dragon Faces.

« I just have a question. Dragon-Face, it can not be your real name? » Raph asked in the hope of distracting them.

« Do you want to know why I have this name? »

« Oh, of course, I'm a sucker for backstories! » Raph said as he was undoing the strap.

« Easy when I was young, I was stung by the rattlesnake. » He points a rather big scar on his face.

« I can not see it, approach so I can look good! »

Raph frees himself from his links.

« Oh, shit! » Nelson shouted before Raph caught his face with Dragon-Face and knocked them out.

Both fell to the floor and seemed unconscious.

« What do you mean by cartoon? » Asked Robbie

« Well, it's named after the painter and sculptor of Italian renown » says Moketo

« Pfft, idiots! » Raph walks over to them and goes to a table where his sai and T-Phone are. « Donnie would kill me if I leave that, » he was about to leave until he glanced at the girls and Clyde.

He wanted to leave them because it was their fault he was caught, but that would be against his training and Leo would probably harass him for that.

Plus, it would not be the right thing to do, because Splinter thought he was better at it. So he walked towards them with a sai on his right hand.

« Uh, you're not going to kill us, are you? » Lori asked.

Raph just raised his right hand with a sai that seemed to want to kill them and everyone closed their eyes with fear. But when they opened them, they see that the rope that tied them was cut off, which freed them. They then looked at Raph as he said, « If I were a killer, I would have already killed those two cats! »

« Ok, thank you for helping us, sir ... » Leni said, trying to give him a name.

« As if I give you my name! » Said Raph sarcastically, « Now lift your asses and move us!

Raphael's little remark started ticking the girls. « You know, he may not be monstrous, but he's a bit twat, » Luna whispered to the others. Despite this, the girls and Clyde did what Raph said, but the lights went out.

« Oh my god, I became blind ?! » Leni said scared.

« Tambry, in your purse you do not have a weapon? » Moketo asked.

Tambry tries to break away and she finally succeeds to free herself. She frees Moketo and Robbie « quickly, before they coming » she told Moketo and Robbie.

They soon heard steps to come. Raph then stood on his ground to prepare for what was coming. « Ok, did any of you fight? » Raph asked the group of girls.

« The eldest sibling, » Lori replied.

« Karate, black belt, » Lynn told him.

« I've already fought against the alligators, » says Lana.

« Pretty good, » Raph and some of the girls took their position.

Moketo, Robbie and Tambry join them « Ok we're coming too, » says Moketo

« Holds so. The carpet, the black punk and girl phone sound on our side » says Raph.

« You're going to shut up the red turtle! » Tambry shouted

As it was dark, the people entering the room looked like thugs, the girls, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie and Raph waited for Raph to shout.

« Now ! » He and the girls rushed.

However, when they jumped on one of the people, they heard the voice of a familiar blunderer, « Oh! Hey, brother! »

« Mikey ?! »

Then someone presses the switch, revealing to be Donnie, « Raph ?! He reveals that Lincoln, April, Leo, Donnie, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Waddles and Mikey, who is currently pinned, have arrived.

« Girls ! » Lincoln screams before running to them and hugs them.

The girls were happy to see their brother, especially Leni, « Linky! You're okay ! » She takes him for a hug.

Lincoln blushed just in front of Leni's act but was happy anyway.

« So you too » Lincoln hugged and looked at Raph. "So, did you meet Raph? »

« Who is Raph- ?! » Lori and the others see the other turtles, « Are you more numerous ?! »

« Great ! Your sister is pretty, Lincoln! » Mikey declared that he is still stuck on the ground.

« Of course I am » Lola laughed. « Although I'm weird to talk to a giant green thing! »

« How-what-who ?! » Lisa stuttered trying to think logically.

« Girls, relax. They are cool » Lincoln tried to calm his sisters, « do not you guys? »

« Raph? Raph. Wait, Raph to a painter's name! Raphael! I found your name! » Moketo shouted.

« Yeah, I can attest, » April told the girls, trying to calm them down.

But this was interrupted when purple Dragon thugs entered the building.

« Tell me this is a joke ! » Leo said with complete discontent that their entire blanket had been blown away by the ordinary crooks of New York.

« That's the end of Kung-Fu lizards! » Ria One of the dragons. « You're not going to walk on us now that we put you cocks where we want you! »

« We are the ass of the Jack turtles! » Shouted Raph.

« Yeah! Leo and his brothers pulled out their weapons, « We are Ninja Turtles! »

« Anyway, get them! »

Turtles press the thugs to clear a path for the Louds and Clyde. Moketo, Tambry and Robbie help them.

Leo was kicking his face and even using his katana blades to cut their clothes and give them some minor cuts.

Raph used his strength to push them away or hit them unconscious, he used his sakes to give them painful shots leaving future scars.

Donnie used his stick to turn and give huge bruises to thugs. He even electrocuted some using the two electrical circuits located at the ends of his staff.

Mikey was fine, being ... Mikey and mainly confused the rogue wholes by getting shots. Most of these shots landed in the crotch area of the thugs.

« Dude, I never had to fight head-on! I feel so constipated! » Mikey shouted absently.

Tambry used her bag to eliminate the limbs.

« Hey you, the carpet! » Shouted Raph. He took one of the leo katana blades to give him to Moketo

« Thank you Raphael! » Moketo shouted.

The Louds are content to look a little further from him. « Sorry, he just does not know what this word means » tried to apologize for Mikey's lack of vocabulary. As for the Louds, they seem to be quite obsessed and confused about everything that's going on. The fact that they witnessed four giant tortoises attacking a group of criminals with ninjutsu skills was not a daily occurrence. But one hand reached out and grabbed Lincoln by the arm.

« Hey ! » The person turns out to be Dragon Face and he looked completely angry.

« Lincoln! » « Linky » shouted The Girls, Mabel, Dipper, Irving, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie and Clyde while Lincoln was within reach of Dragon-Face.

« You're going nowhere, stupid kids! » Dragon-Face pulls out a knife and sits near Lincoln's neck.

April then releases a strange metal and throws it in front of Dragon Face. She first uses the Ninajato so that Dragon Face frees Lincoln.

She then gives him a hard blow on the face and makes him fall the knife. Then she hits him violently in the belly. And then catch him by the collar: « You said, creepy! » April looked at him in the eyes. Dragon Face said nothing but turned around.

She gives him a huge whim on his face and knocks him unconscious, then grabs Lincoln's hand to help him get up. « Are you ok Lincoln? »

« Yes » Lincoln said, still more in love with April than before.

« Can you teach me how to do that? » Lori asked.

Leo then goes to the group. « Maybe later, let's get out of here guys! »

The group leaves the building and continues running until they find a place to hide. When they left, some of the hooligans found themselves unconscious and Dragon-Face woke up, « Well, it was flawed »

« I'll even say more, » Nelson agreed. « If the boss discovers-»

« Find what ?! » The voice came from a tall, slender but muscular figure, who wore a gray coat over a black top, blue trousers, red sunglasses, blond hair and a dragon tattoo on his left arm.

« We ... we were ... attacked by ... four monsters instead of one. » Dragon Face said the muscled man.

« Yes, and they knew the boss Kung Fu! » Nelson added.

The tall man then grabbed the two by the collars and lifted them up, « Kung Fu panic huh ?! »

« I swear boss! » Nelson said fearing for his life.

« They seemed like a rather honorable group, none of our men were killed, » Dragon said to the man.

« And they escaped you? » He said angrily in his voice.

« It was an accident ! »

« So maybe I should stop you from doing other « accidents! » After announcing the news to Master! » The two men turned pale.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **So now, the turtles and the Louds have finally met.**

 **Sorry I had waited 11 months for gemturtles to face his fanfic. Stay tuned for the third part.**

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of Albert's house, he found the keys and opened the door crying: « Mom! I am home »


	3. Podcast Adventure Episode 3

**Podcast 2017 Episode 3**

 **Louds and Turtles (Part 3)**

 **Résumé:**

* * *

 **I am grateful to me and Gemturtles for helping me with this. Properties go to Nickelodeon**

Warning

I do not have the characters of Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, Welcome The Louds House, Teenager Mutant Ninjas Turtles, Tekken and youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie and Kirbendoworld). Exception of John, Marc and Alice.

* * *

 _ **Arc 1: Héros dans un fort-Shell!**_ _**Episode 3**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Louds and Turtles (Part 3)"**_

previous chapter a Podcast 2017

Lincoln woke up and he saw three giant tortoises. April explained to him that giant turtles are actually his brothers.

Meanwhile in Central Park, Wendy, Thompson, Lucas and Alice faced Pyronica while Albert, Robbie, Tambry, Moketo and the Loud sisters find other monsters.

In the alley, Raph got off the junk truck. On leaving he shouted, « I'm going to kill Mikey once we get together. And now, I feel the garbage! I mean seriously that this idiot would get killed if there was not me, Donnie or Leo who saved his ass ! »

As he shook himself off the garbage and took a banana peel, he pulled out his T-Phone to call his brothers. Unfortunately, he had no signal around the area. "Oh great, really great! Is there anything else that could go wrong ?! Raph shouted, he did not know someone had heard him.

Raph hid in hiding in an emergency exit. As he jumped straight ahead.

Moketo, Tambry, Robbie, Clyde, Albert, and the Loud sisters looked to see the voice, but some member of the Purple Dragon was heading toward them, attracting Raph's attention.

Raph save them while the others run to find Lincoln and the others. But they are captured (except Albert)

In the playground, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Irving, Waddles and April receive a call from the Lincoln Sisters. No time to waste, they will have to save them

Now, following.

When I returned to my apartment, I wrote a diary about giant creatures that looked like turtles. After writing, I took a good shower and went to watch TV. I had been eating to watch at the same time. Tomorrow, I'll see the boy if he's alive or not

* * *

In New York's Mcdo, Marc and Thompson are in a table, while John and Alice order the menu: « Why we are here? Where are the others ? »

« They went to find Lincoln and April, » Thompson says. « You know, you have to tell us where you are going. Otherwise, your brother is worried about you »

« I'm sorry Thompson, I could have told you, but it's not my fault »

« You know, tomorrow we're going to make a video on Rayman 3. Do you want to join us? »

« No thanks »

John and Alice arrived in front of Marc and Thompson and gave them their menu: « Life suck sometimes, but at least there food," Alice says.

John put the tray in front of Marc and Thompson.

« Well, don't just look at us that. Eat here, little shit, » Alice said with a merry face in verse. The latter smiled in front, Jean and his two friends

* * *

After eating the food, John, her brother and the others came out of the restaurant and Alice told them, « I'm going to drive the motorhome »

« I'm soot, » Thompson said in turn.

Marc looked at John: « John, » Marc said and he makes a little hug and he then says with his eyes frowning, « That never happened »

"Okay, brother," John said, looking at him with a happy face.

« Seriously! I'll kill you if you ever say that to Squeezie »

In the motorhome, Alice says to John: « You think it's to be okay if the others go home safely to Soos and Kirb? »

« Oh don't worry, Alice. They will go home with the Loud family, » John told Alice.

* * *

After escaping from the Purple Dragon headquarters, April, Clyde, Tambry, Robbie, Moketo, Dipper, Waddles, Mabel, Irving, the turtles and the Louds all stopped in an abandoned playground to catch their breath.

"It was literally crazy! Lori said, catching her breath.

"Totally, I saw my life shine before my eyes! Leni added as she tried desperately to deal with exactly what happened.

"I can not believe you were caught by these purple dragon gangs! Lincoln said in a very frantic way.

"And I can not believe you and April have met the rest of these green guys! Clyde countered.

"I heard that New York was full of monsters, but that's not what I had in mind! Lynn admits.

"Uh, speaking of that, do we ignore the fact that there are four giant tortoises with us ?!" Lola asked her brother and sisters her dress ruined by running and escape.

"Shut up Peach! Tambry said to Lola.

The Loud children then see the turtles who seem to be preoccupied with an argument with April about their exposure to the purple dragons.

"Now they will probably spread the word to the people of New York! Leo told his brothers, though it was necessary for their secret to become much more complicated.

"Uh ... you mean others except me, Mabel, Waddles and Dipper," Irving told Leo.

"What did you say? Asked Dipper

" Nothing "

"Calm down guys," April tried to reason with his brothers.

"What did you think about Raph?! Leo pointed to his brother for being caught by the Dragons.

Raph, however, replied, "HE! Do not point the finger, it's the fault of Mikey who falls almost to the mast like a jerk! I would never have fallen into this garbage truck! "

"Hey, it's your fault, you two for making the mission boring, what else was I supposed to do? Said Mikey countered his wayward brother, who jumped on the orange bandanna turtle.

"You could have done something stupid to change! Said Raph when Mikey grabbed him by his frontal hull.

Donnie entered then, "I'm exactly certain that non-stupid is not a word!"

Raph replied, "Which side are you on ?!"

"How about one side that thinks right! Leo shouted at his brothers and one of his veins almost burst from his forehead.

"Guys, stop!" The brothers turned to the source of the scream, which is April, because she seems to have an unpleasant look. "If you do not stop, I'll tell sensei not to give you pizza during 3 months!" says April threatening turtles if they do not calm down.

The four brothers looked at each other with concern and decided to do like April. "Now that we're focused, do not you think we should focus on the elephant in the room ?! She nodded to Clyde, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie and the Louds, except Lincoln, Dipper, Mabel, Waddles et Irving,who always seem to be shocked and lost with words.

Mikey, however, takes April's metaphor too literally. "Elephant in the room? April, we're in the playground and I do not see an elephant, just a group of cute girls and a boy ... oh, I see!" Mikey understands that April refers to the Loud sisters , Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Irving, Moketo, Tambry, Robbie and Clyde.

The brothers looked at each other again and decided to play cold, with the exception of Raph and Donnie with the first knowing it was useless and the last, with his gynophobia, tried to hide behind the corner of the building next door two. "n-now, do not bother us, we're just a bunch of cosplayers trying to find the next convention! I mean, we're wearing only one mask," says Leo.

"He's right, look! Mikey absently removes her orange mask, revealing the face of her green turtle, spoiling the gesture somehow. "That's what we really look like ... wait."

Leo, Raph and April groaned at Mikey's mistake.

"Not at all, your punches were too powerful for the nerds of the comics!" Exclaims Lynn.

"What's the problem with the nerds of the comics !?" Mikey asked Lynn, with pride as a collector of comics.

Lana's reaction was very different from the others: " Wow ! Turtles who speak, it's awesome ! " She rushes to Mikey and squeezes him by the leg. "Can we keep one ?! "

« Wow, girl. You know it's a giant monster, if you keep it, your parents will ... "Robbie gets hit by Tambry's right foot on his left leg.

"Shut up, Robbie," whispered Tambry

Lori, for her part, always tries to treat everything. "Wait! What is happening here ?! Who are you guys ?! How do you know April?! Why do you wear a colorful mask ?! How can they fight- ! "

Lincoln stopped the bombardment of Lori's questions, "Lori, calm down! "

"And how do you know them ?! Lori shouted to her little brother, her eyes holding everything as she watched him.

"What's funny is that ... these guys ... are kind of like April's brothers," Mabel said, trying to calm Lori.

"WHAT ?! Shouted All Loud sisters, their jaws almost hit the floor in shock.

"Do you have four giant turtles that talk for pets ?! Luan said.

Raph, for his part, was offended by the word "pets." He was about to angrily exit one of his Sai to make a threat but was promptly arrested by April.

"Raph, they did not know, so calm down," April told the enraged turtle. Slowly, he started to back up and put away his Sai.

"Raph does not like to be called the word P, and honestly, they are closer to me as a family than anyone else I know. April explained to the gobsmacked sisters: "And something else ... they are mutant turtles. "

"MUTANT TURTLES ?! Cried the Louds, except Lincoln.

"So, they are not Kappa? The turtle brothers were scared turning to see that Lucy was right next to them.

Mikey was rather panicked by his appearance. "OH NO, THAT'S THE GIRL WHO'S OUT OF THE TV!" He goes back to April.

April, however, asks Mikey and corrects him, "No Mikey, it's just a Gothic girl who lets her hair grow," then she looks at Lucy. "No, Lucy, I'm afraid not. "

" It's disappointing. But I guess the mutants are still weird, "says Lucy, still in the same dark and stoic way.

Lana was rather impressed and envious than most of the sisters: "Fortunately! I always wanted to talk about animals for friends! "

"Incredible, this type of mutation is rarely seen or heard! What kind of mutagenetic compound did that? Was it ethidium bromide or commercial ethyl sulfonate? Lisa asked the brothers.

The turtles, except Donnie, looked at Lisa in confusion. "Even without her spitting words out of her mouth, I still have not heard that Brainiac is saying," notes Raph.

Leo then answers Lisa's questions: "You could always ask our brother Donni-. He sees that Donnie is nowhere in sight.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that," Mikey said, as the heavy disappearance of the siblings was rather confusing.

"What's wrong with him buddy?" Luna asked the group.

"He really does not want to talk about it," says April, while Mikey finds Donnie and tries to push him away with the others.

"Come on dudde, do not be rude" tries to comfort him.

"No, I'm perfectly comfortable being rude! Donnie shouted as he tried to dig his ground trying to convince his brothers to give in.

Raph remarks on this subject: "You are such a brilliant man, what do you think they will do, hurt you ?! "

"If I say yes, will leave me alone ?! After her unsuccessful attempts to stay behind, Donnie is face to face with the girls, "H-he-hel-hello," Donnie greeted the Loud sisters like a stuttering clutter.

Leni from the group approaches and greets him with a very friendly smile. "Hello man turtle, I'm Leni! "

Donnie, however, could not bear to get close because he was pulling his head into his shell because of his nervousness. Leni jumped back from the sudden head loss.

"Ahhhh! I made him lose my head! Leni shouted.

Lincoln corrected her, "Relax, Leni, she's a turtle, her head is in her shell. "

Leni let out a sigh of relief as her little brother spoke about it.

"But why is he afraid of me?" Leni asked April, worried that she had done something terrible.

"As I said, he does not like talking about it. "

"Do you know who I'm thinking of? Robbie laughed.

"No, who? Says Leni.

" John"

"Who is John? A friend ? Ask Leo

"Yes he's a cool guy. He loves video games, comics, mangas, etc. except that, unlike you Donatello, John is not afraid of girls, but "he does not stop laughing" he is afraid of dogs. Whether small or large

"So, if I understand correctly, this guy is afraid of dogs, even the cutest ones"

"Yes, but it's not just the dogs that scare her, it's this girl," Tambry points to Luan.

"Is he afraid of this girl with a yellow skirt? "

" Yes. John told me about her. She wanted to fall on her charm to kiss her on her mouth just like Sonic and Amy, "explained Lincoln.

« You finished, Linky? Okay, "said Tambry.

Raph intervenes then, "Listen guys and girls, it'll be fun and pretty" Raph grabbed April's hand. "But we should really go back home"

"Wait, can you help us get in? Lori asked the tortoise brothers anxious for their siblings in a rather dangerous area.

"What do we look like, bodyguards? Asked Raph sarcastically.

Lori became a little irritated by the attitude of the red-masked turtles. "But you helped us escape! "

"I consider it more as a professional courtesy. By the way, if it does not Bozos our secret would not be towards the purple Dragons! Raph added as she watched Lori start to look back.

Donnie decided to comment, "It's a pretty rare moment, but I have to sit next to Raph on the escort issue. I-In addition, we should return right away, the sensei is waiting for us »

"And what would sensei do to us if we leave defenseless civilians in the middle of an aggressive territory? Leo asked his brothers, giving off his best leadership look.

"Dude, we already have enough problems with the sensei exposed to the Dragons and these loonies!" Answered Raph.

But Mikey says, "But we're supposed to be heroes and they also have a baby with them. And she's an adorable rag muffin! He takes the laughing baby to Raph's face.

" Come on ! Lily stammered as she put her hand on Raph's head, letting out a small laugh. Raph could not help but smile a bit as he blushed and tried not to show his sweet side. Although he could not deny that Lily was absolutely adorable.

"Give it back to me! Lori said, taking Mikey's little sister, giving him an air of disapproval.

"Hey, maybe you can take us to where you live!" Suggested Lincoln.

"Umm, we live in the sewers," April told the group, whitening Lola while Lana had the biggest smile she had ever had.

" _You did not need to tell them that April_ ," Leo murmured severely in April, considering that she had left the home site a bit. April slaps himself for his mistake.

"On reflection, maybe we'll take the attackers," Lola murmured as she tried to move away.

"Yes, I can try to reduce them a notch," Lynn commented.

"Come on girl, if these guys are really April's family, then we would not just have protection, but that would be the perfect opportunity to get to know April's family. It would be a pleasure, "said Lincoln, looking at him.

While Sisters Loud, Robbie, Moketo, Dipper, Tambry, and Clyde wanted to roll their eyes, Lincoln had one goal: to be safe from goose bumps, but also to learn about April.

April thinks and agrees with Lincoln: "Lincoln is right. Although I've only known them for 1 month, they are pretty good friends and we need to talk to sensei anyway. "

"Forget this April, it's not our business to bring your friends with us to our SECRET HIDDEN MARK! They may overturn us, right? Leo ?! "

Leo starts thinking about that too. After taking about 15 seconds, he concludes and takes out his phone. "God before taking action, I think the best thing to do is call sensei to tell him everything in advance"

"So who is this sensei? Luan asked April, too surprised to make a pun.

While Leo was making a phone call to Splinter. April was about to answer, but Mikey beat her. "You mean 'Master Splinter' He's just the greatest ninja sensei of all time! "

"So, is he also a turtle or a human? Leni asked, wondering what kind of animal Splinter could be.

"Well, he's a-"

Mikey was interrupted by Leo who has just finished his phone call. "Ok guys, I just got on the phone with sensei"

"Did he look angry? Donnie asked nervously.

"Well, let's just say we're going to have very disciplinary lessons for almost a month," Leo shuddered. Turtles also share these thoughts.

"So, did he say the den is forbidden to princesses? Raph hoped that was the case, which was unfortunately not the case for him.

"Really, after hearing about you, he asked you to come see him," said Leo.

"WHAT ?! Both Raph and Donnie shouted shock at hearing about the strange decision of his sensei.

"Under a condition. "

"What condition? Lynn asked the turtle.

"You must all follow us in the den blindfolded," Leo said clearly.

The girls were about to protest until Lincoln cast a glance at the siblings. " We will do it "

"But why should you blindfold ?! Lynn asked.

"Well, we can not just show a bunch of dopes we just met to get to our lair," said Raph. He always feels bitter about bringing the group to the den.

"At least until our sensei knows he can trust you," April added.

Suddenly, they saw a helicopter flying into the abandoned playground. But they saw fog in front of them.

"Pyronica, do you read me? This is Flying Squirrel. There's a gas covering the LZ. We can't land ! Pulling back" says the pilot. As for the helicopter, it flies away.

"Gas ?" Irving said. They saw four strange people in front of the entrance of the playing field. Irving was on the shock "It's them ..."

The creatures moved their bodies, but they stopped. They moved their bodies and jumped higher and landed behind the trees. They wore state-of-the-art wetsuits that could be used as a camouflage to appear as a member of a different organization. They are green eyes, their skin is gray and they wear a 2 on their forehead "Guys, watch out – it's the Skulls…! Don't let em find us! Irving said.

"Guys," said Leo. "Whatever that miat is it's all around us. We can't see through the city. I'm changing the RV so it's outside the mis. Get over there. We find one of the manhole

The turtles, Lincoln, Clyde Robbie and Moketo do the trick. Leo, meanwhile, threw the pebbles and Skulls followed the noise that came from the lake. "It's good, it's free," Leo whispered.

The girls and Waddles walked slowly and they left the bridge. The boys and turtles followed them. But Mabel, accidentally walked on a twig. One of the Skulls looked at the children, his green eyes shining, he pulled a weapon out of his hand and pointed it at Mabel.

Run, Guys! We've got to lose them! Lori shouted.

The kids and turtles ran around the park to find the exit. But the Skulls followed them. They were jumping, they were running. Arrival to the city, Skulls dispersed and haze too. "The mist has cleared ... it looks like they gone," Donnie said. But they saw that they missed three people "Wait, where are, Moketo, Tambry and Dipper?"

"Kid, I thought he was with Mabel! Says Robbie.

"Maybe they are at Kirb and Soos," Leni added.

The kids ran into the city "Those Things ... these are the creatures that attacked Gravity Falls. They arrived on us very quickly, in the same kind of haze. Wendy's friends, her family and the locals ... it's been two months since they were with Bill. Were wiped out in minutes ... I do not know what they want, but it's them ... no mistake, "said Mabel.

* * *

Meanwhile this time a pizzeria, Moketo, Tambry and Dipper entered the pizzeria of Spunk E. Pigeons. They went to the booth to order pizzas.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," said one of the servants, "what are you doing here? Did you come to see the show? "

"We just buy pizzas, right guys?" Tambry asked the boys, the latter nodding their heads.

"Mumm ... I know how to recognize lovers when I send two, but you only buy pizzas. That's $ 30 each, "the waiter said, smiling in front of Moketo, Tambry and Dipper.

Moketo gave thirty dollars with Tambry who gave him thirty dollars to the gentleman "if you want to see the show, it's five dollars," said the waiter.

"We just want pizzas," Tambry says.

On leaving the pizzeria, Moketo carried three boxes of pizza, Dipper one and Tambry five. Walking they saw a silhouette in the distance it was the Vanzilla of Loud. They looked at each other and they started to get in the car to bring them to the Louds

* * *

A few minutes later, the children Loud, Robbie, Mabel, Irving, Waddles and Clyde were blindfolded. Mikey found a sewer cover and lifted it open.

"All right, guys and girls are getting ready for a crazy ride!" He exclaimed, leaping into the sewers, "COWABONGA!"

The others had also gone down the drain but were not prepared for the stench. With the exception of Lana of course, "Cool! You are so lucky that you live in the sewers! "

Lola decided to ask, "How can you live in this stink ?! "

Donnie replies, "The sewer is dirty, but we keep our den clean"

Mikey intervenes, "And we shower regularly! This, however, to April and the other turtles raising her eyebrows, knowing that her statement is only true, forcing Mikey to give in, "All right, I'm showering 3 times a month"

Most of the girls were disgusted by Mikey's comment, with the exception of Lana of course.

"It's fun, I love getting dirty! Lana said.

Raph, however, laughs knowing an insinuation to that. Leo catches him and steps back, "Oh, grow up dude! "

After what seemed like an hour of slipping and slipping in the sewers, the turtles led the blindfolded group to a huge open space in the middle of which ran a stream.

"All right guys and girls, we are here! Mikey said excitedly.

They open their headbands and see the den, which looks like an abandoned underground subway station, big enough for a wild party.

"Woah dude! Your carpet is big enough for a rock concert! Luna exclaimed, surprised by the size.

Leo responds, "I know, it's a great place to put music and chillax. And about that two you, are you together? "

"Uh ... now you tell us that, yes. For three weeks, "says Robbie

April also talks about: "Some of these places have been replaced by our rooms, but others are still preserved, like the arcade for one"

"Arcade !? Shouted Clyde, Irving and Lincoln have their thoughts thinking of all the high scores that they could crush.

"Too bad Dipper can see that. He would have liked this place! And I'm not talking about Moketo and Tambry, "says Irving

"And this place does not look as dirty as you thought, thanks to you! Donnie added.

"Aww thanks, Donnie" Leni cooed as her eyes began to devour every inch of this place, it would work well for her garment making. Donnie laughs very flattered and nervously at Leni's compliment.

"Do you have something to hit here? I could not hit one of those idiots, and I need something to hit, "Lynn asked the brothers as she cracked her fingers.

Raph answers the little athlete: "You can use all the punching bags located in the gym or Mikey"

Mikey was irritated by Raph's joke, "Raph! "

"Oh, I wish Marc could see that," Lynn said.

"Who is Marc?" Asked Raph.

"Marc is John's brother. He is like me, he loves catche, football and basketball "

"I wish I met him one day"

"So, Mikey. I have a question, orange are you happy to have a room on your own? Ria Luan, making her sisters and brother groan, but Mikey quickly smiled.

He laughed, "Wow, she's a beautiful girl! You know, there is also my room if you want to make jokes, we also have a small TV with some classic movies! "

" A scene ! I can finally play in the right circumstances. "Lola screamed as she thought she would become a queen of the contest.

Leo seems to be very amused by the positive outlook everyone has on his lair, but he remembers why they brought them here. "OK guys, we can visit the hangout later, but we need you to meet our sensei"

"I have to see the little sensei," Irving thought with a smiley face

"Okay, is there anything we need to know before meeting him? Lincoln asked the turtle with the blue bandana.

"Just that he can be wise enough, strict and ..."

"Soredemo sutei! (Stay there!) "Leo was interrupted by the one coming out of the room.

Lori then tried to greet the April sensei and turtles. "Oh, you must be Master Splinter, nice to meet you, I'm Lori Lo-"

However, she stopped halfway while the light shone on Splinter, showing him that he was a rat the size of a man with an impressive facial hair. "I suppose my sons told you everything about me, right? Splinter asked while remaining calm.

Clyde and the Louds were stunned by the appearance of sensei. Lori began to stammer, "YOU ARE AAA-! "

"A RAAAAATTTTT! Leni yelled and she leaned on Lori, frightened, showing her apparent phobia of rats.

"Is that Splinter? Normally he is small in both series of the 80s, 90s 2003, in comics and movies "says Irving.

"Yes, but please do not be afraid. Splinter tried to calm and comfort the stammering teenagers.

"Oh Men, we honestly thought you'd be a turtle like the boys here or April's father who would be human! Luna said still be in shock.

"I see ... talking about that" Splinter gives an angry look to his sons and strikes them with his tail on his faces.

« OOOOOWWWWWWW ! »

"I am very disappointed in all of you for your irresponsible behavior! Splinter shouted "your lack of thoughtful methods your exposed boys! "

"Sorry Sensei! Exclaimed the four turtle brothers, bowing to their sensei.

Splinter takes a deep breath to calm down, then turns to the other children: "I'm sorry for my explosion, I tend to lose my peace because of my sons' lack of wisdom"

"It's ok, it's also our fault if they've been exposed." Lori tried to shift the brothers' responsibility to them for help.

"Yes, and they still saved us from the purple dragons," Lincoln added.

Splinter then thought, "That's right ... well, the past is over. There is no turning back. So, you're all friends of April, right? "

"Well yes, we met for about a month. We were quite inseparable from that moment, "Lori replied to the sensei.

"So you have to understand, my sons and I have never been to the surface and have not been hiding from humans for years," says Splinter in a very serious and severe tone, to let the Loud family know how important the subject is, "So, as a family of April, we must ask you if you are ready to preserve the secret of our existence? "

The Louds, Robbie, Irving, Waddles, Mabel, and Clyde were silent for a moment before speaking.

"Of course, we will not say it," says Lincoln.

"I do not rat outside. Luan joked and laughed again. "But seriously, we will not do it"

Lola, on the other hand, did not seem to be on the same page, "But what about the monster contest ?! Lola said knowing that it would cost them the grand prize.

Lincoln then reminds Lola: "But these guys are April's family and they saved our lives, Lola, I think they deserve our help even if we do not get our salary"

"Ok, I'll keep the secret" Lola broke out.

"I swear on my adjustable wrench" Lana swore that her eyes were full of determination.

Splinter decides to go see the children to observe their expressions and decide to trust them or not. He seems to have chosen to welcome them in their secret: "Very god, so I guess you have questions about me and my correct sons? "

"Yes," Lucy moaned, thrilling her siblings and Clyde.

"Since you are all welcome here now, how about telling us who you are? After that, I can tell you the story of who we are, "Splinter told them soothingly.

" Yes please ! Exclaimed Lisa, taking out a pencil and a notepad, ready for the story

"Well first, I'm Lincoln Loud and here's Lily"

"I'm Clyde McBride"

"Lori" The older sister introduced herself.

"Leni, I love your kimono," Leni told Splinter.

"Luna, happy to meet you, Govnah! Luna exclaimed with a wink.

"Luan is the name, word games are my game! "

"Lynn Loud, star athlete"

"Lucy"

"Lana, monkey fat! "

"Lola Loud, princess and perfect"

"I'm Lisa Loud, it's a pleasure! "

"I'm Robbie Valentino and I live in Gravity Falls Cemetery with my parents"

"I'm Irving Du Bois your biggest fan, Sensei"

"And I'm Mabel and here's my little pig, Waddles"

"Grouinc" squealed Waddles.

Mikey was easily fascinated by their names, "Wow, besides kids from Clyde, Mabel, Irving and Robbie all their names start with L, it's cool! A bit like your name, Leo! You would do well! Leo rolled his eyes but had to admit that his brother was right.

"So how exactly did they become mutants? Lynn asked the family.

Splinter begins to remember how he and his son became what they are today: "Yes, there was a moment in our life where we were what you call" normal ". This is the story of a man named Hamato Yoshi "

* * *

 _Splinter's point of view_

 _Fifteen years ago, Yoshi worked as a janitor for a local university. He had moved from Tokyo (Japan) to New York, looking for a new life because of ... various circumstances. He lived in a one-bedroom building, but he did not live alone; beside his bed was a glass jar with four baby turtles._

 _Although this does not seem to be the case, he was happy with this life. Until an accident occurs in college._

 _Yoshi took her turtles there for a medical examination. When he came out of college, he found a street rat on his shoulders and chased him away. Then he saw bright green light coming from the building. Yoshi wondered what was causing this glow until he saw a cartridge of green silt escape through the windows and spread it over Yoshi and the turtles. Even though they were all covered, nothing happened in the beginning. So Yoshi went home to see if he could wash the vase of him and turtles._

 _But soon, the most unfortunate happens. When he got home, he did not feel so good, then he saw his turtles shine through their eyes. And then it happens. The four turtles have started to transform and double in size! When they stopped growing, they developed a more anthropomorphic appearance! Yoshi was shocked by their amazing transformations until he noticed that he was changing too! He started to grow claws on his hands and feet! His ears became big and pointed! He grew fur all over his body! Hamato Yoshi was no longer human and became a giant mutant rat!_

* * *

Leni interrupted the story with a senseless statement, "Wow, poor Yoshi turned into a gigantic rat ?! Wait, but you are also a giant rat! It seems strange that there are now 2 giant rats! "

The brothers and sisters found themselves facing the head in the air of their sister.

"Leni, Splinter is Yoshi," Lincoln explained.

Leni gasped, "Oh my God! It's much more logical! "

"Yes" confirmed Splinter "I am Hamato Yoshi and I was human before"

" Cool ! Lana says impulsively aloud, thinking how cool it is that a human being can turn into an animal.

The others, however, glared at Lana because they thought he was insensitive to say so since the entire transformation was contrary to Splinter's will when trying to start a new life. "Lana, do not be insensitive! Lori growled.

"But he turned into an animal! Lana moans, but that frustrates her brothers and sisters even more.

"Against his will, Lana," Luan added.

" Everything's fine Children," Splinter said, trying to calm the Louds.

In doing so, Lincoln hopes to continue the story. "So what did you do next? "

* * *

 _We fled, many humans were trying to capture and experiment on us. So we fled into the sewers to make sure our lives could have some peace._

 _I knew that people on the surface would not react well to our appearances; we are very "different" from everyday life. I even decided to start raising turtles as if they were mine. Thus, during the first year since our transfer, we asked ourselves the sewers of a house, hoping to find a place to survive. I also knew how much the mutation had changed the size of the turtles, but nothing prepared me for what happened one day. One of them spoke!_

 _"Splinter," says the first Donnie._

 _Needless to say, I was shocked, the serum not only changed their bodies, but also their minds._

 _Soon, they all spoke and began to realize what was happening. After having a glimpse of the surface, being very young, they acquired the desire to explore._

 _"Woah, guys! Watch the big screen! A young and enthusiastic Leo told his brothers when they were looking through the sewers watching a video clip of Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani._

 _Mikey looked at the screen in astonishment, until he walked away and started copying the dancers._

 _Then a pizza delivery cyclist lost his balance when he was about to hit a pedestrian and accidentally dropped one of the pizzas right next to the sewer where Raph decided to take it to keep it. The turtles then gather to open it. "Woah, it smells good" commented Raph._

 _Each turtle takes a piece of pizza and when she takes a bite, she savor the taste. " It's too good ! Mikey cried with satisfaction._

 _I looked at my children happily but I knew what would happen if humans saw them. I realized that I had to teach them how to defend themselves._

 _If they had to venture out and explore the surface above them, they should at least know everything about martial arts. For the rest of their lives, I used my ninjutsu teachings to not only teach them to fight but also to sneak in the shadows and help those in need without being revealed._

* * *

"And that's the end of our story," concluded Splinter without finishing. "My sons used my teachings to become a highly trained ninja unit. He then turns to the turtles to present them correctly; "Leonardo, who handles the blades of katana" bows in front of the group, humiliated and calm. "Michelangelo, who brandishes the nunchaku" Mikey waves them with his brightest smile. "Donatello, who's holding the baton," nervously jokes Donnie, rubbing the back of his head. "And Raphael, who handles the sai," Raph has a bored attitude by twirling one of his sai.

Clyde, Mabel, Waddles, Irving, Robbie and the Louds checked the lair again, taking all the time necessary to examine the four turtles. They looked at them, amazed. "Woah, if there was a prize for the best original story, that one would take the cake! Lincoln breathed.

"Wow it's so nice! Leni exclaims once the story is over.

"I must admit you have a rockin 'dad," complimented Luna the rat's sensei.

"Thanks, I guess you could say I'm a good rockin 'dad," Splinter said with a satisfied smile.

"But why do your names sound Italian? Lynn asked with confusion.

"They are named after the artist and painters of the Italian Renaissance," said Splinter.

"You know, Lincoln, unlike turtles, he does not carry the name of the artist and painters of the Italian Renaissance. He is named after Abraham Lincoln, the former president of the United States.

"Abraham Lincoln, the former president of the united state" said Robbie and Splinter

"I can not believe you forgot phone girl, carpet and boy cap! Shouted Raph.

"You want to talk about Tambry, Moketo and Dipper! Robbie said, "but, I think I'm going back to the benchmark in a few days, and I'm not talking about John, Alice, Marc, and Thompson."

"You're right, Robbie. Maybe one day, we can make a visit to your friends'

"So how did you meet April? Lori asked the family

"And where did you learn the ninjutsu uh ... Mr. Hamato? Lincoln asked.

"You can call me Master Splinter or simply Splinter" he reassured them, "But for now, these are stories for another time"

"Excuse me, but I think we're forgetting something," Lisa told her family as she showed them the time on her watch.

"Are we giving you our new secret handshake as a sign of our new friendship ?! Mikey comments as he spits on his hand and offers the group to shake it.

Most of the family members and Clyde were slightly apprehensive but Lana faced the shock while spitting with her own hand.

"No, more like the curfew our parents raise," Lisa explained.

Leni gasped, "Oh no, we have been so busy listening to this endearing story that we have traveled back in time! "

"She still like this? Raph asked the siblings, the head of the pump began to annoy him.

Lincoln looks at his watch. "We only have ten minutes before curfew! "

"Do not worry, I can use my wrist tablet to find the quickest way to your location ... where is that? Donnie asked.

"Ummm ... in 2nd Street East and house number 432," Lori replied to the purple bandanna turtle.

Donnie tapes carefully at the place Lori gave him and he shows him the coordinates, "Wow ... it's only 0.1 miles from here"

April met: "I was going to tell you it's not that far"

"Whew, I was afraid we had problems" Lincoln let out a sigh of relief.

"So, when can we talk to you guys again? Lana asked the turtle brothers, glad to see them again.

"Probably in a millennium," Raph retorted sarcastically, which Leo blames him for beating his elbow.

"We can talk at any time. All of April's friends are friends of ours, "said Leo warmly.

"Yeah! We are essentially neighbors since we do not live far away! Added Mikey.

"Hey, Red want to test our punches from time to time? Lynn asked Raph, cracking her fingers.

"If you have pretty decent shots," said Raph.

Lynn seemed ready to protest until Lori intervened. "Thank you guys for saving us and helping us."

"Seriously, we really owe you a lot and I hope we can see each other again soon," Lincoln said with immense satisfaction.

April, Splinter and the turtles greeted Clyde, Mabel, Waddles, Irving, Robbie and the Louds in the same way, until they were left out.

"Do you really think it's okay to let them visit at any time? Raph asked about choosing who is not on board yet on their next visit.

"Do not ever think of people, Raphael, who have turned out to be good hearts, a friendship can be a powerful force, and those friends you make could even help you," Splinter told his son.

Raph rolls his eyes as he still has doubts about their new friends.

* * *

As Clyde and the Louds return home, Clyde tells the others to go home: "So, I thought I should go to your house first and then bring my fathers"

"Of course, Clyde. You're always welcome. "Before Lincoln could speak further, he was still feeling something under his shoe that had been bothering him since they had escaped the warehouse. He takes it to look and sees a black rag with the red foot logo, "What is it? "

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Du Bois in front of the front door, Wendy and Lucas came out of Albert's house and Wendy said to Albert, "Are you sure you're going to win the $ 100,000?"

« No, we're going to win the hundred thousand dollars, "said Albert to his two friends" tomorrow, we'll go to the Chanal 6 studio to show them to the journalists "

Wendy and Lucas went back to Mousse and Kirb. As Albert walks into his house to send Raph's picture over the internet, the children Loud, Irving, Robbie, Mabel and Dandinou greet each other and go home. But the Loud sisters saw Albert.

"Lincoln," said Lori, "come home, we have an account to settle before Albert.

"But, you'll be punished for leaving," says Lincoln. His sisters looked at him with a serious face.

"Take lily and give back," Lola said. Lincoln is obeying them.

"Yours, yours, but who have we here? But it would not be Albert Du Bois, "said Lola with a curious face.

« Are you angry with me? Albert said.

" In your opinion ? "

"And why did not you help us? Why do you hate us so much? Lori asked.

"Because you scare your brother's friends," Albert replied.

But why us? Leni says.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah. You want to know why you? Because you are crazy girls who only do one thing. Make bazaars in the city of NY, in your home. All I do is get rid of you "

"But why us? Why not Lincoln, "says Lana.

"Lincoln is an exceptional boy unlike you. I gave him more luck, "said Albert. But when he saw his door open, he smiled at the Loud sisters and said, "I think I'm going to win the hundred thousand dollars thanks to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've already registered the photo of the turtle with the red banner "

" You have what ?! Shouted Louds sisters.

Albert ran as fast as he could to his house. The Louds ran after him. Albert locked the door and went up to his room.

* * *

In the kitchen, Irving opened the fridge and he saw a paper where

 _"dear boys, I bought two hamburgers I'll go home at ten thirty." I have a diary to do. I love you_

 _your mother._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Podcast, In Moketo's room, Tambry, Moketo and Dipper play StarFox Adventure "[Dino talk]" says the little dinosaur.

"What? Fox said.

Moketo and Tambry laughed at you

"WTF" says Moketo

"[Dino talk]" said the little dinosaur.

"I…I can't ... understand you! Fox said.

"[Dino talk]"... hot spring, ... or you'd frozen by now ah ah ah" laughed the little dinosaur.

"Wow, how's this little dinosaur coming to speak his language? It's amazing, "says Tambry.

"Oh, you know, it's a dinosaur. Fox is on the planet of Dinosaur, "says Moketo.

"Yeah, let's hope John has already completed The Bog of Murk"

"Finally, I beat the boss! John said with a breathless look.

"You beat Razzof, but there are still six levels to finish," said Tompson.

"You're right, Thompson. I'm going to redo the level one hundred percent before going to the fourth world "

"Tomorrow, we'll do the homework for the teacher," said Thompson.

In the living room, Marc watched the film "Fatal Bazooka" where Fatal holds the savannah's marquette

"Il est si bon le savane, le savane papy brossard"

Robbie, Mabel, and Waddles entered the living room and saluted Mark, "Where were you?" Marc asked.

"You will never guess what we did there. He knows a crazy thing, "says Mabel and her to an idea" call your brother and the others, we need to talk "

Marc knocked on his brother's room and he watched his brother play Rayman "John, put your game on pause. Mabel and Robbie have something to tell us, "said Marc to his brother.

Mabel and Robbie tell their story (except Wendy and Lucas):

 _"While you were being chased out of the monsters, Dipper, Irving, Waddles, and I came across a soldier with red eyes. Irving shot him in his head. But luckily he was not dead. We had a solution, we're going to stay here to watch him, while Lincoln, he's going to find April. After a few minutes we heard the shouts coming from Lincoln. We rushed to the place and saw three strange creatures giant tortoises that are with April. At first they are mean, but after they are nice_

"Why did you meet ninja turtles? John asked.

But Robbie hit him on the back of the neck, "Let her finish her story," Robbie said.

"Go ahead," Kirb said.

 _"Then we left Robbie, Tambry Moketo, Clyde and the Lincoln sisters. Arriving in the marker of the aggressors who is called purple dragons, they were saved. And we arrived at a park to give up. Turtles, we also mention their Sensei "_

"Wait, who are his ninja turtles from you, Mabel? Alice asked.

"Her giant ninja turtles are actually, April O'neill's brothers," says Dipper.

Kirb and Soos looked at each other. And they looked at Dipper, Tambry, Moketo, Robbie and Mabel "you know that in all the series of ninja turtles, April is not the mutant sister," Kirb said.

"And you met Splinter? Soos asked.

"Yes, but not Dipper, Tambry and Moketo," Mabel said.

"Can ... I can go back to my room to play my game? John asked the group.

"After Mabel's story," Kirb said.

No it's OK. Tomorrow I'm going to tell you how we met April's father, "says Mabel. The teens went up to their rooms to do their business, when Mabel was watching Marc's movie.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hun, the leader of the Purple Dragons, entered a tall building in the style of Japanese architecture and went to the office to meet his master. "I'd like to talk to the master," he said to a pair of dark-dressed ninja. The two ninjas parted as the doors began to open slowly, Hun walked through the doors to join what appeared to be an old-fashioned dojo.

"Hunter Mason, I heard you brought some very bad news," the man said in a frozen voice hiding in the shadows.

"Unfortunately yes, master, one of the warehouses was destroyed and our men were beaten," Hun informed, trying not to show his fear.

"You may be an old friend, but I do not tolerate failure. We had agreed that your gang would serve as a cover for our activities, "said the man, perfectly clear.

" I know. My two henchmen made the senseless mistake of blackmail with random civilians who were children but there were these creatures by their side, they attacked the men and destroyed the warehouse, "Hun added. taking out a ninja star with a floral pattern. "They wore a familiar coat of arms"

The man took a moment to analyze the symbol "Creatures? "

"Yes, at least from what my men have described. They said they were green creatures, similar to amphibians, "Hun added.

"And are they still ignorant of the existence of my organization? " He asked.

"No idea you exist," said Hun to his master.

"It's good for the moment, you're fired," the man ordered.

"Yes, Master Shredder," Hun bowed just as he came out of the room, punishing those who could not stop these creatures.

The man had a moment to think alone by thinking about the symbol. "Is it really possible that my old childhood friend is also in New York, but if so, how does he have amphibian-type creatures for soldiers? He decided to put these theories aside and focuses on a fact; these "creatures" interfere in his plans for the city, so he must eliminate these enemies because he is the shredder!

* * *

 **This marks the end of the beginning in 3 parts.**

 **We finally got to know Splinter by the Louds and to teach them the origins of the turtles.**

 **We hope to learn more about the April story.**

 **And it seems that Shredder is also introduced!**

 **Next time, we'll have an adaptation of the LH episode "Left in the Dark" with a small mixed TMNT action.**

* * *

In the house of the Du Bois family, Albert and Irving's mom came into the house "kids, it's me," says Nathalie.

Albert, having finished downloading his computer, went down the stairs and went to see his mother and asked him: "How did it go, did you work well? "

"Yes, how are you going to go? "

"We were eating ice cream in Central Park with Wendy and Mabel"

And Waddles? "

"He stayed at Kirb and Soos to watch a cartoon"


	4. Podcast Adventure Episode 4

Warning

I do not have the characters of Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb, The Loud house, Teenage mutant ninjas turtles, Tekken and youtubeur (Moketo, Squeezie and Kirbendoworld.) With the exception of John, Marc and Alice.

 _ **Arc 1: Héros dans un fort-Shell!**_ _**Episode 4**_

 _ **« Left in the Dark »**_

« I went looking for these creatures and see if they hurt this poor little boy. When I go to a newspaper shop and read about what is going on in this city, I saw a little boy with eleven girls. He was yesterday's boy. How is he alive? Will these creatures let her go? I want to know for sure. I decided to follow him, maybe he will show me his house »

* * *

Since last week, when the Loud siblings made the astonishing discovery that April's family consisted of 4 mutant turtles and a rat master who, apparently, are the art of ninjutsu, they have had the time to do some of their usual routines, especially considering the fact that their parents, Rita and Lynn Sr., were both going to New Jersey until Sunday so Lynn Sr. could buy new, high-quality grills.

« It's finally here! The live season finale of the greatest show ever! » Lincoln marks the day on his calendar and looks at the viewers: « All right, I know you're probably saying to yourself » Lincoln, with ten sisters, there's no way you're going to get to watch your favorite show. » « And, you'd be right. Every Sunday at 8, it's the same thing »

He took his walkie talkie.

« Cadet Lincoln calling Cadet Clyde, do you read me? »

« This is Cadet Clyde, I read you loud and clear! I'm so excited! We finally get to watch ARGGH together. And by together, I mean you at your house, and me at mine, right? »

« Exactly! » As he puts the walkie away and begins to think about the kind of discoveries Hunter Spector will make in the final season. But as excited as he was in the summer, he knew it couldn't be cooler than finding April's "brothers". Since he always dreamed of facing the unknown and had a desire for perilous adventures, he knew he was going to get it by hanging out with the turtles.

* * *

Outside the house with Lori and her parents, the latter were preparing to leave.

« Remember Lori, we'll be back on Sunday, so we need you and the kids to behave until we get back. » That means no meetings ... unless it is April or our neighbor opposite, the house is already quite chaotic with you and the others » declared Rita perfectly clear while she was in the van on the passenger seat with Lori right next to her, giving her everything she needs to know.

« Relax, mom, it's going to be okay, as long as I'm in charge, » Lori reassured her mother.

« Come on honey, let's go, the new grills are cheap, new and have my name written on it! » Said Lynn Sr. enthusiastically.

Rita rolled her eyes and looked at Lori: « Anyway, dinner is in the fridge and have fun » she closes the car door, « I love you darling! »

« I love you mom too! » Lori replied.

The parents quickly left Lori in charge of the brothers and sisters.

« All right while the cat is not there, the mice dance! » Luna exclaimed, letting go of a riff on her guitar, with some of her younger siblings starting to hit their heads to the beat.

« Could you please keep the noise down later ?! » Lisa shouted to Luna while she was currently working on her studies.

« Yeah, me and Lana are trying to watch cartoons! » Lola yelled as she and Lana tried to watch Blarney the dinosaur.

« You can't silence rock and roll; you can only strengthen it! » Luna thwarted her sister as she started playing another riff.

« But in case you forgot Luna, we already have a guest here, remember? » Leni reminded Luna that April was invited home and is currently in the kitchen with Lily trying to give her sweet bananas.

« Here's the train yum yum Lily! » She brought the spoon to Lily's mouth and ate it happily.

Lori entered the kitchen and saw the presentation with April and Lily, « Are you having fun with her, April? »

« Of course ! How not to resist the most adorable baby in the world! She picked up Lily and tickled her so decently, « By the way, Lori, I would really like to thank you again for keeping Splinter and the turtles secret. It really means a lot to me. »

« It's not a problem, we know how important your family is, » says The Loud's eldest daughter with calm demeanor: « But it's still quite strange, 4 mutant turtles living in the sewers and being trained by a rat master, you couldn't invent these things » She said with her expression passing from wonder to boredom, « And it is certainly not easier to deal with since we will never hear the end of Lincoln »

It was April's turn to be curious, « What do you mean? »

« Well, he always talks about how great the turtles are and how a comic comes to life » she said irritably, « It was always you who saw how cool Leo was when he pulled out his swords or can you believe how inventive Donnie is »

April, however, was rather amused by this fact: « Really, after only meeting them last week, is he already a fanboy? » She giggled a little, « I can't blame the little bugger »

« Still, he keeps asking when we can see the turtles again, » added Lori.

« Well, maybe you could- »

Lori and April heard arguments from the living room, she heard Lincoln, Lynn, Luna, Lucy and the twins fighting for the remote control.

« Come on girls, I'm waiting for the ARRGGHH season finale! Since a long time ! Even Clyde will watch it on his own television! » Lincoln demanded on television.

« Too bad, we were here first! » Said Lola is perfectly clear. Lincoln looked like steam was coming out of his ears, and another pair of his sisters was ready to rip.

« You ruined my experiences with your ridiculous muscles! » Lisa tried to scold Luna, showing the crib a broken beaker.

« You broke that bra last week, I don't see a problem. » Replied the rocker as she started to lean against the wall, with the end of the stair railing.

Lincoln then watches the audience break the fourth wall of my narration: « In a house as big as ours, family fights are generally inevitable. It's a bit of a power struggle »

Before the chaos sets in, Lori and April quit trying to break the fight, « Guys, what's going on?! » Lori said with disapproval.

« I was supposed to be watching the big game but the twins made it really difficult! » Said Lynn angrily.

« I need to watch Vampires of Melancholia, » Lucy said stoically as Lynn leapt frightened.

« Well, we got here first! » Shouted Lola with her twin sister creaking the knuckles, ready to fight for her TV spot. April and Lori began to sense that a storm was brewing, a fraternal storm.

But before the storm starts to get out of hand, April puts two fingers in her mouth and whistles, forcing all of the Loud kids to look at her with big eyes, « Enough! »

Lincoln laughs shyly and starts to stutter and blushes, « Hey, hey, sorry April »

April, however, was in no mood, her eyes caught in a shard of steel and her face seemingly carved in the strongest stone. Just a quick glance, many young children in Loud quickly wished not to drive April crazy.

« Okay guys, I know you are all so desperate to watch TV or do your own thing or whatever, so maybe we should compromise » suggested April.

Leni came out of the floor: « I don't know how to tell our deepest secrets will solve anything »

Lisa corrected it: « She means we have to do something that makes everyone happy »

« Oh that's right »

« Now it turns out there are several TVs in the turtle hideout and- »

Before April could finish, Lincoln's eyes widened and he headed for April with great excitement: « Really! Are we going to see the turtles again?! It's too good to be true! »

Soon, excitement started to spread through the household, whether it was the mention of several TVs or the idea of meeting the turtles again. In a few moments, the children were aligned and ready to head towards the lair.

« All right, guys. Be careful, these guys are not used more than one human in their cue, so please try to- »

« Wait a minute April » Lori interrupted April with her authority: « my parents left me in charge and I doubt they would approve that I let you go out at night »

« So what, the landmark is just around the corner, » protested Luna.

« I thought it was underground? » Said Leni.

« We have to find something to keep all of us entertained, in addition to Donnie at her own lab so that Lisa can work on her experiments there » April tried to reason with Lori.

« Another laboratory?! That's wonderful! » Lisa was pleased to hear.

« Good for you! » Said Lynn sarcastically with a smile « wait, who is Donnie again? »

Lincoln interrupted: « He's the one with the purple headband and can invent stuff » he then takes out a sheet of paper which shows a diagram of the turtles and their features: « I made a reference sheet of the turtles here. »

Lori and April looked at each other, the exasperating ex-boy: « Do you know what I mean? »

* * *

 **Music Lowrider by Joakim Karud (official)**

At the Podcast, Mabel told everyone exept Wendy and Squeezie who came out about the end, how they met Splinter: « And that's how they became mutants like in TV »

« Wow, » said John, « there is a story to tell standing up »

« And that's not all, we wanted to learn more about the history of April, but Splinter said it would be another time, » said Robbie.

« I would love to meet them one day, » says Marc.

« Yeah ... but speaking of that ... the April brothers are, how to say » Tambry stopped talking « They're just not very comfortable meeting you guys, Wendy and Squeezie too »

« Come on Tambry and Robbie! I'm sure Kirb and Soos will say nothing to anyone, not even their friends, family and hometown, » says Mabel.

« I wouldn't say anything to anyone, I promise » said John and he looked at his brother, Alice and Thompson « and you!" Are you going to keep Mabel's secret? »

« Okay, well, I'm going to keep the turtles and Splinter secret, » says Marc.

« Me too, maybe one day they can teach me how to fight! » Said Alice.

« Speaking of fight, who wants to be a part of Super Smash Bros? » Asked Thompson.

« I bet you're not going to beat me, » said John.

John, Thompson, Alice and Marc went upstairs to play their fight on Gamecube. As for Kirb and Soos, they go into the kitchen to prepare dinner:

« Children! Tonight, we are going to eat Lamb spice with 4 spices and Semolina! » Cried Soos.

« I'm going to make the meatballs, » Kirb said in turn.

Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Tambry, Moketo and Robbie are still in the living room.

« So, are we going to go to the turtles? » Asked Moketo the others.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Mabel went to see who it could be. She opened the door, it was Irving.

« Hi guys, I heard you're going to the ninja turtle, » said Irving.

« You too? » Asked Moketo.

« Yes, my mother gave me permission to go to the brothers of April »

« Ok, Robbie, Mabel, Waddles take me to the turtles, » said Tambry.

* * *

Inside the landmark, everything was dark and completely silent. Master Splinter looked at his surroundings and saw only headlights moving in the cue as he was properly giving the turtles a workout while carrying an old coin on his left palm.

« My sons, when you face enemies you know or not, you must remember that the greatest weapon of a ninja is not with his hands or the tool he has but with shadows. Shadows help secure your appearances and do. It is unpredictable for your next movements, while the light reveals the presence of the ninja » explained Splinter.

« In this exercise, you must try to grab the gold coin without being spotted by the headlights installed by Donatello »

As expected, he was starting to hear footsteps as he prepared to knock over anyone who approached his path. But before one of the turtles could even reach it, one of their feet stepped on the light and made a buzzing sound.

« Watch your steps, Michelangelo! » Said Splinter, making a speech.

« Hey, hey, sorry sensei » Mikey walks over to sit on the sidelines knowing he's out. The other brothers groan at Mikey's impulsive movement.

« Now remember to use your gut, suspect the unsuspected and wait for the right moment to strike! » Splinter, again, advised.

After a few moments, Leo was almost close to sensei while he was behind him. He crept very slowly towards him to catch him by surprise. But just before he could approach him, he heard doors open in the lair.

Splinter also hears him, he looks at the doors and sees a few people. He would have assumed it was just April, but it seems more than he was used to. He lets his paranoia take over and tries to hit the group by running towards them. Faster than a human eye could follow, Splinter approached the group of unknown humans, with his cane ready to beat these intruders.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! » Cries too high to belong to his supposed enemies resounded in the landmark, soon he was out of his battle stupor and soon saw the visitors.

 **Music Joakim Karud - Longing**

Just as it happens, Donnie used the flip method to turn on the lights and the turtles see April with the Loud kids.

« Sensei, it's okay. It's just Loud family last week's, remember? » Said April with pleading eyes.

Splinter looked at the kids and felt rather embarrassed to almost attack them, « I'm terribly sorry for my approach there, we generally expect April »

« I know, Mr. Splinter, we know you didn't want visitors, » Lori stuttered as she started bringing her baby brother and sisters home, but soon Mikey ran over to them before the brothers and sisters can leave.

« Wait! Please stay, it would be fun! Said Mikey with pure excitement, knowing that apart from April, they are the first human friends to visit them.

« Pfft, most of us may be, » Raph whispered, showing rather vindictive feelings towards the Loud sisters after their first meeting, which they didn't seem to notice.

Donnie felt nervous to see the sisters again, « Oh my God, I didn't think they would want to come back, » he mumbled.

Leo, on the other hand, came over to Mikey and tries to be reassuring, « What my brother is trying to say is that we want visitors, we just didn't expect »

Splinter intervened, « And may I add April, that next time an appropriate first phone call would have been enough, » he said to the girl, growling.

April chuckled in embarrassment, realizing how reckless she was not to call Splinter before inviting the Louds, « Hey, hey, sorry. I guess it slipped me »

Splinter groaned, « Well, since we have guests, I think it's enough to train today » he picks up his cane and starts walking towards his room, « If anyone needs me, I will be in my room to meditate »

« Hai, sensei » shout the turtles, giving Splinter a low bow. He enters his room while the turtles watch the Loud brothers and sisters.

Luna decided to speak, « Dude, did we interrupt like one of your ninja training brah? »

Before April or the turtles can respond, Raph bluntly notices « YES »

« Don't worry about him, Raph is a little tight, » Mikey explained to the siblings as he started to prepare to show them around.

« So why did you come here? » Asked Leo to the Louds.

« Well, we came here because April told us that you have multiple TVs. Is not it? » Lola asked to go ahead with the main reason they are here.

« Lola! Lori looked furious at her and looked over to Leo, « Sorry for that »

« It's not a problem Lo-, Lu-, La -... » Leo was trying to remember his name.

It was at this moment that Mikey decided to intervene, « Her name is Lori, bros! She's the one with the blue top and is talking on the cell phone! » He then takes out a sheet of paper, « I made a reference sheet for each of the Loud siblings » he shows a diagram of the Loud family, much like Lincoln with turtles.

« I did the same for you guys! » Said Lincoln, regaining his optimism.

« It's just scary, » says Lynn.

« Even for me, » adds Lucy.

« I think what's even more frightening is that Mikey really remembers your names, but he doesn't even remember to wash your hands, » Raph commented.

« I remember ! I just have a busy schedule, » explained Mikey.

While the two families were talking, Leni noticed surprisingly that a certain turtle was missing from the conversation.

"Where's the purple masked turtle?" She asked, trying to locate where he was.

« Do you mean Donnie? He's probably in his lab, why would you ask? » Asked Leo confused.

« I wanted to get to know him" replied Leni to the blue masked turtle, « He didn't seem as talkative when we met »

« What a mystery » Raph sarcastically shares a look with Leo.

« Don't worry about Donnie, let's just say with you guys, you can go around the cue, watch TV and even have pizza! » Mikey was eager to show everyone.

Luan gives a puzzled look, « Are you eating pizza, guys ?! »

Mikey responds, « Dont, everybody? » Soon, the Loud siblings started rushing into the kitchen with wide eyes.

 **Music Ty Pursglove - Sunshine At Night Chillout Lounge**

Leo and April were about to join them, but that was stopped because they saw Raph walking away from the den.

« Hey Raph, where are you going? » Leo looked somewhat puzzled.

« To the Big Apple to find a skate spot, » he said after picking up his skateboard, « That okay mon't you? »

« Well, it's just that we have the Louds visiting, » said April, trying to convince Raph about it.

« So? »

« They've just arrived, » added Leo.

« And? »

Leo became rather irritated by Raph's apparent rudeness, he wanted him and the other brothers to try to go out with their new friends but apparently this does not seem to be the first thing in Raph's mind for some reason: « Ok, ok, just try not to-. »

« Be seen by humans and come back before 11 am, whatever you say, fearless leaders! » Raph interrupted, rolling his eyes. « Just leave a few slices and make sure they STAY out of my room! » Sooner or later, he leaves the lair to rise to the surface.

All Leo could do was roll his eyes in irritation and enter the kitchen where everyone was. April, on the other hand, looked at Raph's management with disappointment, knowing that he showed no interest in trying to go out with his new friends in all the activities about to. The only thing she could do now was to sigh disappointed and turn to join Leo.

* * *

 **Music Sweet Necessities - Talon Bourne - Smooth Jazz**

When he reached the surface, he saw Mabel, Waddles and Robbie that they wanted to go down the drain.

« Well, but it's my three friends that I see there! » Said Raph on seeing Moketo, Dipper and Tambry « Carpet, girl phone and boy cap, did you come to visit my benchmark? »

« Of course" said Robbie

« I'm sure Waddles is going to visit your brothers, » says Mabel.

« Well ... good luck, guys, » Raph said to the others.

« Wait, you don't want us to come with you, me and Tambry, » said Moketo.

Raph thought about it and he looked at Moketo and Tambry: « ok, but I'm warning you. With me we are not going to go to your lover, » said Raph to Moketo and Tambry « I'm going to the Big Apple to find a skate spot » and he looked at Dipper, Robbie, Mabel and Waddles « Do you want to come to the others? »

« No, » said Dipper, « we're going to go to your place. Mabel and Robbie can show me the way, » replied Dipper.

« Ok, let's go Carpet and phone girl »

« It's Moketo and Tambry! » Shouted Moketo and Tambry.

* * *

 **Music Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Music Tomb Time Sphyxinator Bug Lite Extended**

In the lair, the Louds, they were all brought into the kitchen with Mikey waiting to take the pizzas out of the oven, « So, would you like the usual toppings on your pizza? »

« What's the habit? » Lori asked.

« Just a few insects, worms and algae. »

The Loud family seem disgusted, except Lana, for the way Mikey described the usual trim, « Sounds good! » Said Lana.

« I should know the usual diet for turtles, even if they are mutuances » Lisa impassive logic.

« Pfft, why are you talking so funny?! » Mikey laughed at the obstacle of Lisa's speech when she seemed dissatisfied with Mikey not to take her seriously, « Anyway, I was joking! All we have is pepperoni and mushrooms »

The siblings let out a sigh of relief as Mikey informed them. Soon, the orange bandana turtle rushed to the refrigerator and took out three frozen pizzas. He rushed to the oven and slammed the three, setting it to the highest setting. In a few moments, the smell of pizza started to fill the air, Mikey took out the hot pies and threw them in the air. In a flash, Leo was there with his blades and began to cut the pizza into several pieces of equal size, landing on plates.

« Bon appétit! » Exclaimed Mikey.

All of the siblings, especially Lincoln, were impressed with Leonardo's tactics and display, « wow, it was amazing Leo! » Said Lincoln stunned.

« Thank you, it took years of sword training, » said Leo with a satisfied smile.

« Ahem! »

Everyone turned around and saw Master Splinter in the entrance of the kitchen with a slice of pizza on his head which apparently landed suddenly from Leo. Everyone just winced when they started to feel a parent talking to the kids. « Kids » sighed Splinter as he made his way to the fridge for a bottle of sweet tea, then he went back to his own room, leaving the kids frozen a little.

« It was embarrassing, » said Lincoln.

"DONNIE! We're eating pizza! Take it ! Before Mikey takes it! April called to the purple masked turtle.

Sooner or later, Donnie enters the kitchen while taking a blood sample, « I'm coming, just trying to work on- » he stops in his tracks as soon as he sees the Loud sisters, « Oh my gods! »

The Louds just stood there watching him for a while until Leni decided to speak, « hello, nice to see you again! » She said with her brightest smile like the last time.

The only thing Donnie could do was sit there and be nervous as usual, « Uh .. »

Leo decided it was time to stop, « Can you excuse us for 1 minute? » He grabs Donnie by the arm and takes them to the corner of the kitchen tab a little conversation « Dude, are you going to relax? » Girls aren't a big deal, they're just people too »

 **Music LAKEY INSPIRED - Chill Day**

« Okay, that doesn't really help much, because we have to hide anyway, » replied Donnie.

« It's true » Leo discovers an alternative psychology, « And that is only lots of April, but with different looks and names"

« Okay, I guess it could work. But you must be my wing turtle. »

« You said it. Said Leo to his brother, who gave a small smile. In a few moments, Donnie was led by Leo, but the purple turtle still seemed extremely agitated as he approached the group, « h-h-hello again »

Lori decided to speak this time, « Even here, so April told us that you were the techno-geek right? »

« Well, it's not just t-techno » corrected Donnie while stuttering, « I-I'm also specialized specifically in genealogy, biology, chemistry. »

« NEEEERRRD! Cried Lynn mockingly, as Luna banged her elbow reminding her to be polite.

« I think they got Donnie's idea, » said Leo, forcing Donnie not to overdo it, which the latter smiled deeply.

« Ewww! Do you carry blood?! » Lola points to the blood-filled beaker Donatello is currently holding.

« Mean! » Lucy replied calmly.

« That? » Brandishes Donnie the beaker of blood in front of them and it starts to feel a little calmer, « It is only a sample of blood which contains part of our mutated DNA »

« First of all, it is literally disgusting. Second, why would you need this? » Lori questioned the turtle of science.

"Because I need it to observe the mutated hereditary qualities and use this learning to make a reverse mutagenic sample that can bring the changed being back to its previous structure"

" It's amazing ! Lisa exclaimed, while the other Louds were basically left in the dark, not understanding the explanation and the choice of Donnie's words.

"He's trying to create a remedy to bring the mutants back to normal," simplified April.

"WHAT ?! The siblings stun on hearing that there is a possibility that the mutation could be reversed, but that raises a certain question, "Wait, you say you are trying to become regular turtles again?" Asked Lynn "it sucks! »

« Pfft, don't be ridiculous, why should we give up the evolutionary breakthrough of our anthropomorphic nature? » Replied Donnie, but that left everyone except Lisa with blank looks leaving him in a stale state and Leo just nodded from left to right in disappointment, « I should have known better, brief and simple, I will make a remedy for senseï and bring it back to its appearance »

Everyone mumbled with realization, it makes more sense that he wanted to create a remedy for Splinter, given how he was once human and how his life turned into his mutation into a rat, to be considered a monster and forced to live in the sewers with only April and the turtles by her side.

"It's incredible Donnie, so when Splinter takes the remedy, he will become human again and he will be free to rise to the surface ?!" Asked Lincoln, raising his hopes.

"Is that why you flattered us when we arrived? Luna questions her disappearance from before.

"Yes" when it was mostly true, Donnie couldn't bring himself to answer completely.

"Speaking of chipping, Raph, where did your brother in the red mask go with the wrong attitude?" Leni asked Leo where Raph was, that was a pretty good question for the siblings, since he was nowhere in sight after they were greeted sooner or later.

"First of all, I'm Leo and Raph is the one you're talking about" corrected Leo "Secondly, he left to get some fresh air after your arrival"

"Well, it's rude! Lola retorted.

"Yeah, he's the rude one," Luan sarcastically refers to his younger sister.

"Well, I miss him! Mikey commented, as he started to take all the remaining pizza.

"Mikey! April stopped him before he started eating, "I promised Raph that we would save a few slices! »

"Well, you want to repeat! Mikey was about to take slices until April gave him his most efficient and brotherly look which always caught the boy just by looking at him, "or you call him, and you record him"

"You really have to teach me that," Lori said, wondering what she could do with this kind of brotherly power. Authority.

"Anyway, I'm sure Raph will join us soon" at least she hoped it was, "Maybe"

"Hi, guys," said a familiar voice.

"Robbie! Shouted the kids Loud, Léo, Mikey, April and Donnie

"What we came here for a visit with Mabel's brother" they saw Dipper who entered the kitchen with his twin sister Pines, Irving and Waddles.

"DIPPER! Shouted the children Loud, Léo, Mikey, April and Donnie again.

"Nice to see you," said Lincoln. But he saw that he was missing Tambry and Moketo "wait, where are Moketo and Tambry? "

"They're with Raph," Irving explained.

"Ok" said Lincoln "Otherwise, we have to leave pizza if you want to eat"

* * *

 **Music Temple Super Smash Bros. Melee**

In Central Park overnight, Raph skated around cycle paths all closed by trees with Tambry and Moketo. Except they don't have a skateboard. Apparently some parts of the park seemed empty and less crowded. It was the best time for Raph to be alone and try to collect his thoughts. He glanced at the railing and skated on it with Sparks flying. It's really better than sitting in the cradle all day welcoming the Louds.

The navigation went smoothly until they saw 2 people crossing on their way. They looked around to see all kinds of options for hiding. Raph jumped as quickly as possible towards the branches of the trees and hid there until they passed. As for Moketo and Tambry, they hid behind a large tree. These were 2 Latin American girls with dark tanned skin and black hair:

One of them is an 11-year-old preteen who wore a ponytail, freckles on his cheeks and two protruding teeth sticking out of his mouth. She is wearing a purple hoodie, denim shorts, a white tank top and purple shoes with light pink socks worn high. Her sleepwear consists of a light purple shirt and dark purple pants with socks.

The other is a teenager over the age of 17 with two pairs of eyelashes and long black hair, with a few locks in the shape of a ponytail. She wears two circular gold earrings, magenta lipstick, a light green dress with a white collar, orange bracelets on each wrist, pink socks and brown boots.

« Ronnie Anne? But what is she doing here? » Asked Moketo.

« You know her? » Asked Raph.

« Shut up, you two, » whispered Tambry, trying to silence Raph and Moketo.

« You see Ronnie Anne, a trip to the clothing store can be really fun for a girl! » The teenager tried to lighten the spirit of the other girl, who is apparently called Ronnie Anne.

« Whatever you say, Carlotta, » said Ronnie Anne sarcastically. After a short moment, she pulled out her phone, « By the way, you will never believe what just happened last week, look » she showed him a video from last week starring Katherine Mulligan.

 _« Katherine Mulligan Here from Channel 6 News, coming to see you live from an old warehouse near 50th Street. It seems that the Purple Dragons gang were found inside the subconscious when they were apparently attacked by unknown vigilantes whom they claim to be a group of Kung Fu toads »_

 _"They were! They came to us with super sick movements and let us pound! They were even scaly and all that! One of the thugs shouted while being taken in a police vehicle._

« Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, idiot! » Raph whispered not to get caught.

« It's you, Raph with your brothers. May I have an autograph?… »

« Fuck shit there, idiot » annoyed Tambry « Raph will be fixed »

« _In light of this statement, we can only assume that these criminals became delusional after being severely beaten, Katherine Mulligan will give you more details 24/7! Here Katherine Mulligan! »_

"Damn, how many times does this lady have to repeat her name?" Raph thought, but thinking about the incident that had happened, he was held captive by the purple dragons because he was trying to save Clyde and the Loud sisters, Moketo, Robbie and Tambry. This jeopardized their entire secret and Raph is now generally angry about it.

While gathering her thoughts, a very unpredictable and unfortunate event occurs in Manhattan and perhaps in New York.

A power cut!

 **Music Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)**

All the light poles that are located in Central Park and the lights from the city buildings that just suddenly turned off without any apparent explanation. This makes Raph, Moketo, Tambry and the other girls jump a little because all of this is so sudden.

« What-?! » Raph thought in and was surprised by this turn of events and was already wondering what the source of it all was.

« OH MY GOD Everything has just gone black! » Carlotta yelled with a frightened face.

« It must be some kind of blackout! » Ronnie Anne was just as panicked. « I'm calling my big brother so he can pick us up! »

Ronnie Anne left the video and went to see her contacts to see if her brother could go to Central Park so he could pick her up with Carlotta. When she was about to make the call, Raph met Carlotta.

« Hey, look at Cabrón! » Carlotta exclaimed.

« Fuck off! » Raph yelled without being seen, he really didn't have time to make fun of as he rushed into Central Park trying to return to the lair hoping that Splinter, April and his brothers were fine ... and the Loud family to a certain extent.

Carlotta wanted to yell at him but saw no point in knowing how rude New Yorkers were, even if she felt something weird about him, he felt rather… scaly.

« Wait for us, Raph! » Shouted Tambry as she and Moketo ran with Raph.

But he saw a spotlight moving in all directions. It was Pyronica and five men who wanted to find Raph and kill him.

« Target locate, ma'am » says the man in the mask who is piloting « Should i shoot? »

But Pyronica on seeing Raph, Tambry and Moketo looked at his pilot said: « not yet. You, go down and eliminate the red-banded turtle »

« Understood » said the man who was piloting. He descended the helicopter and went to find Raph.

« You, with the sniper, piloted » the sniper put down his weapon and piloted the helicopter.

« Mrs! We have just located the turtle marker. It looks like their signal was cut »

« All right, serve your red headlight, let's go down to where they are »

The helicopter flew to the turtle hideout. As for the man in the central park, he used his night vision goggles. As for Raph, Tambry and Moketo they were disappointed and Raph was upset.

« It smells of blood sausage. This man with his night vision, » says Raph.

* * *

« No, you're going to be beaten by the power of Ness!" Shouted John as Thompson tried to use his special attack on Peach then, a power outage and cut the Podcasts' "oh great. Now there is more Melee »

"What do we do now?" Asked Thompson.

"I'm going to find the electric generator. Alice, you can watch my brother "

"No problem," said Alice.

John left his room to go into the garden and find the electric generator.

* * *

 **Music Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)**

Back at the benchmark, the two groups were surprised by the power outage.

« Ahhh, guys! I can't see anything! I think I've gone blind! » Leni panicked, jumping on the nearest arm.

« Mikey, raise my arm! » Donnie yelped at his orange masked brother.

« It's not me, Donnie! »

Donnie opens her flashlight app from her cell phone and points it at Mikey who apparently had his arms around Leo's neck and was carried by his frightened arms. Leo lowers Mikey to the floor, while Donnie shines the light on him and Leni.

« Ah ! » Donnie gave a little cry and pulled his head back into a shell.

« Too bad to play it cool » commented Leo.

« I can't believe who has a blackout! » Said Lincoln worried.

« Yeah, especially since we can't watch our TV shows! » Shouted Lola. The others, except Mikey who looked at Lola with a bunch of raised eyebrows, « Not that it matters now »

« Who is behind this blackout? » Asked April that there hasn't been a power outage in New York for a while.

« Donatello, you haven't used most of the electricity yet for your experiment, have you? » Splinter looked at his son, knowing that he used to overuse power for his technological possibilities.

« No, I didn't do any today, » he said, checking his pad on his right arm to check the city scanners to detect any overvoltage in their radius. "In fact, most of the city seems to be suffering from power failure"

Robbie took the cell phone to call Wendy and the others. But alas, there was no signal « Shit! » Cried Robbie.

Everyone was shocked by this news, did Lori look at Luna with an angry face, « It wouldn't be caused by you, would it Luna? » She knows that whenever Luna uses too much power to shred her guitar, there is bound to be a power outage, as it always did when they were back at Royal Woods.

« Bogus brah! I barely shredded my guitar! I was here all the time! » Luna replied.

« Hey! I know why the lights went out! Cause they liked each other! » joked Luan and laughed as everyone groaned, except for Mikey who laughed with her, « Get it? Get it? »

« Totally girl! » Mikey accepted while laughing.

« That one was so good, it deserves a cookie » Lisa takes a cookie from her pocket and gives it to Luan, who she takes and ate.

« Oh, thanks So anyway, what did one light bulb say to the other? » After a few seconds, Luan suddenly begins to glow a very light green color, which scares everyone.

« You're glowing! » Shouted Lincoln.

« Oh. I already told you that one? »

"No, it means that you REALLY shine!" Explained April.

Luan looks down and sees that she really shines, "hey, wow! »

"Everyone is getting away from Luan," Leo ordered everyone to do what he said.

"Lisa, Mom and Dad said you're not allowed to use your siblings as experimental guinea pigs anymore!" Said Lori, recalling her four-year-old sister.

"Especially after what you did to me! Leni also recalled what happened the last time she did it.

" What did she do ? Asked Leo.

Lincoln replied for her, "Lisa tested a potion on Leni, which caused her face to be extremely swollen and covered in spots," he shivered at the uncomfortable thoughts that occurred that day.

"Classic," laughed Lisa, "All I did was infuse the bioluminescent DNA of the jellyfish Aequorea victoria into a cookie. I call them Gloweos "

" It's fascinating ! Donnie commented on how she was able to do such a biological experiment.

"It's also the same with John," said Robbie.

"Did he do the same thing as Leni?" Asked Mikey.

"What? No, he didn't do the same thing. He looks like a Lockjaw in John's game "

" It is true ! Shouted the boys.

"But it lasted 49 seconds"

"And delicious! Mikey was excited about how she can make a tasty treat that gives anyone the ability to shine, which would be something he would like to be part of, "Can you give me one ?!" I want to start shining like I'm a living night light! "

« Negative. That was the only one. Prototype » Lisa confirmed, putting an adult face on Mikey.

"Okay, everyone huddled around Luan!" Leo ordered everyone again.

"I always knew I was light," Luan joked again, but Mikey groaned.

"Well, at least things can't get worse," Leo says until he and everyone else starts to hear noises. It sounded low enough, but everyone could still hear it and it sounded like walking "I can't say if it's worse"

Waddles was scared and he hid behind Mabel: "Don't be scared, Waddles. You are with me and the others.

"What is this noise? Lori looked curious and scared at the same time.

"I hope it's your brother Raph who comes back," says Luna hopes it was Raphael, despite his resentment, she would be happy to see him compared to all the strangers who could be hiding in the sewers.

It was concluded that this was not the case, as they heard strident noises passing through the sewers, which was very frightening.

"It's not Raph!" Yelled Mikey.

"I knew coming here down the drain was a bad idea!" "Lori said

"Ooh! You are scared of the dark! Taunted Lynn.

"I'm not scared, you're the scared! "

"No, I'm afraid of anything! "

"Boo" scared Lucy to Lynn and Mikey who both shouted.

"Are you sure this girl didn't come straight out of a horror movie ?! "

Everyone started talking about where they were and what they could do to get out of it, while the twins started shaking.

"THERE'S A GHOST IN THE SEWERS! The twins found themselves thinking as Lincoln tried to comfort them with a hug.

Until Splinter brings his crane back and slams it, making a huge noise and making everyone look in his direction.

" ENOUGH ! "Splinter looks very unhappy with the pitiful display, but eventually calms down a bit," the argument only leads to noise, not communication or action "everyone bowed their heads of shame, "we must all work together as a unit"

After everyone nodded in agreement, Donnie remembered something important: "You know, I remembered an emergency breaker somewhere in the sewers. If I can turn it on, we can bring the electricity back to the lair.

"Well, when it comes to noise, we should all split up into teams to find the source," Splinter suggested.

"Leonardo, you, Mabel, Robbie and April you will go together. Michelangelo, you will come with me. As for you children, you will all follow Donatello to find the circuit breaker "

"What ?! "The moment Donnie heard that he had frozen and started to tremble with fear," S-sensei, sorry that I don't want to chat with you and I like spending time with the L-Loud family He was only half truthful, "bb-but why do they have to come with me?"

"If there are intruders, the Louds will need help defending themselves, not forgetting that they could provide help," said Splinter to his son, who tried to find a counter argument but didn't couldn't.

So reluctantly, Donnie started leading the family while Leo puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine, Donnie. Be cool. Be strong "

"I'll t-t-try," moaned Donnie, starting to descend to find the circuit breaker.

"Dipper, take good care of my girlfriend," said Robbie, looking at the little Pines guarding Luna.

"Ok, as for you, watch over my sister" said Dipper in turn.

"Are you sure you can take Waddles?" Mabel asked Irving.

"Don't worry, Mabel. I'm sure like Phineas and Ferb's animal, I can keep it as if it were my beautiful little pig, right Waddles?" Asked Irving, looking at Mabel's little pig.

"All right, Mabel, Leo and April are waiting for us" said Robbie and they left.

As they were gone, Lori decided to intervene, "Listen, Donnie. I just want to make it clear that since I'm the oldest in the world, I should be in charge »

"I-I don't think it's a good idea"

She gives him a non-amused look with a raised eyebrow letting him know that she is not satisfied.

"... w-without giving you the c-cart!" He gives her the card straight out of his pocket. Lori just smiled as he opened the card, motioning for Luan to come closer to her to read the parchment correctly. In a few minutes, the large group was only a few meters from the circuit breaker, although there was a strange thing.

"Is anyone seen that ?! Lincoln asked, his pulse started to run like a panicked rabbit. While the others wanted to scream until Luan's glow showed them what it was and it was actually just a few pipes from the sewers, "Oh, these are just a few pipes"

Soon, Lynn also smells something, "What's that smell?"

"It's the drains you know" Donnie tried to fix it until he felt the stench himself and tried to cover his nostrils, "Woah! But it's more than usual! "

They all looked around to see where it was coming from, then Lincoln saw Lily's diaper full. "It's just Lily's diaper"

"Po po!" Lily babbled.

"There is nothing funny about this situation. Although I like dark humor, "she joked, Luan's glow disappears. Everyone gasped, "Oooh. I thought I was staying tonight, but I guess I'm going out! Luan chuckled as everyone sighs.

"Hang on everyone, let me get my flashlight app out!" Said Donnie. He activates the application again and points to girls and his gynophobia begins again.

"What is problem D?" Asked Luna.

"Is the monster behind us ?! Lori and the others turned to see if it was really behind them, but it was not. However, they found the circuit breaker: "Is it the circuit breaker ?!"

"What ?! Donnie searches and sees that this is the real deal, "It is! EUREKA! "

He walks past the siblings and tries to get him to start working.

 **Music (Beta) The Hoodboom**

Suddenly they heard noise coming from the marker.

"I'm sure they are there! Search the marker and use your night vision "

"Have you heard anyone speak?" Asked Dipper.

"This person looks familiar," said Irving in turn.

"I'm going to see," said Donnie. "Dipper watch over them, I don't want anyone to hurt someone." Donnie went to see who spoke. Arriving in the living room, they saw three men and a pink woman. It was Pyronica "I don't believe it! »Thought Donnie« she is in our benchmark? I have to go see the others "he ran and went to see the Louds, Irving, Dipper and Waddles.

* * *

 **Music Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)**

Meanwhile, Leo, April, Robbie and Mabel are in the middle of the sewers trying to see any type of intruder hiding in the lair. Both have their flashlight applications.

"So how much do you want to bet that these intruders we find are just construction workers trying to fix a faulty pipe?" »Leo blissfully challenged April, Robbie and Mabel with a gamble.

"20 dollars, Leonardo" says April takes the gamble.

"Me I bet 30" said Robbie "and you Mabel? "

"I bet 20 cupcakes"

"We don't care about your cupcakes! Shouted April to Mabel "you think you can pay with your cupcakes"

« Hey, I guess Raph is starting to rub off, right? »

At the right time, Leo's phone starts ringing and checks the caller ID to see Raph, "Come on, Raph" he picks up. "Raph, how are you?" Do you know there is a power outage? "

« _Of course no, there has to be another explanation for the APPEARING lights to go out and turn black_ " he remarks sarcastically on the phone.

"OH HA HA, very funny. Do you know you're going there "

" _Yeah, I'm not the only one who didn't get a flashlight application. And on the positive side, ironically, no one can see me! Although I had an argument with civilians and it's silly Flip, I wish that guy would have a life!_ »

"At least we agree on one thing"

April picks up Leo's phone, "Raph, just try to get back here safe, we don't want to repeat like the last time, right ?! "

"Oh, uh ... whatever you say," Raph looked very modest as he hung up and continued on to the sewers.

"You are lucky to have the signal and not me" angered Robbie "

« I even bet 50 dollars that Tambry and Moketo are fine »

* * *

While Raph, Tambry and Moketo ran, Raph was hit by a gun on his face. He was one of the soldiers who had searched during the cut: "I had you degenerate mutant" he said to Raph. He looked at Tambry and Moketo "Move"

Moketo and Tambry obeyed the soldier with the mask "turn around. On your knees "they turned and they put themselves like Raph on the ground" I call the HQ. Put your Hands on your head "he called the HQ" HQ this Alpha 5 here, I found one of the mutant turtles, in the street 10 requests reinforcements immediately ... understood"

"We can do it. We have pizza if you want to eat, "says Raph.

« Shut up » he walks slowly to wait for reinforcements "in how long? »

"Here HQ, in few minutes. Finish »

Raph took his season and hit him in the face of the soldier "sorry! »

The soldier uses his weapon on him to kill him, but Tambry threw his cell phone on him, as for Moketo, he struck with a metal trash can.

"It is too dangerous here! We have to get out of here! » Cried Raph.

Moketo and Tambry nodded their heads and started to go down the drain to find the others.

* * *

Somewhere else, Mikey and Splinter are also looking for intruders on the other side of the sewers. Splinter, as always, was much more about the situation in which it was not April or the turtles were in trouble. Mikey, on the other hand, looked as shivering as a cat wondering if the intruder he was standing against was very dangerous.

"Sensei, I worry a little, these are the intruders who are not even human, they could be an extraterrestrial race, vampires or even ghosts! Like what Hunter Spector always hunts! Mikey said with fear in his voice.

Splinter, who can sometimes tolerate the gullibility of his keys whenever he refers to something fictional or television, sighs and tries to be as reassuring as possible. "Michelangelo, I don't believe in ghosts, but whatever happens, you have to remember that we are trained warriors and have to do whatever it takes to defend our family"

"I guess" Mikey seemed a little more disappointed however, "I just hope this intruder will not try to harm the Loud family, we have finally had human friends and I hate that something bad happens to them"

"What about April?" "

"I'm talking about more than one, plus she's part of our family. It's just that the Loud family seems pretty cool and fun and I hate it being ruined because an intruder could hurt them. What if they even decide never to come back here again or even want to see us because of that ?! "

Even though Mikey can be quite stupid at times, he is known in the family for having a big heart. He would do everything possible to make sure everyone was happy and, unlike his brothers most of the time, had the desire to make as many friends as possible.

It's a trait Splinter has always appreciated about Mikey, "I don't blame you for being worried and taking care of children, my son. It could probably be their own choice and their own loss. "

All Mikey can do is a slight smile with a small frown, hoping that sensei is right on the first one.

Before one of them could say another word, they heard something approach them and while taking out their weapons, they saw the "creatures" in full sight of front with very wide eyes.

 **The Hoodstormer Music**

« Nantekotta i ?! (What's going on ?!) » Splinter was lost for words.

* * *

Back with Dipper, Irving, Waddles and the Louds, they stood there, all bored, while Donnie arrived and he said to everyone: « Guys, I think Pyronica is in the sewers. Which means we're in deep shit »

« Pyronica? » Asked Lincoln.

"A pink woman who attacked Irving in the metro station," Donnie explained to the Loud boy, "but in the meantime, I'll have to try to fix the breaker »

"Donnie, how long can it take a circuit trick in turn ?! Lola asked roughly.

"I'll go over there," said one of Pyronica's men, "I saw something. A creature that looks like a turtle. It must be one of the mutant turtles "he walked to where Donnie was.

« Donnie quick! Someone comes! » Cried Irving.

"Calm down, Irving, I had to install buttons to use for a password so that Mikey can't constantly activate it," Donnie replied to the 6-year-old and 12-year-old. "Besides, it's pretty hard to find the right buttons in the dark." The spoiled sister Loud let out a sigh, crossing her arms, while Lincoln calmed down a bit as his mad ghost began to fade. As he waited, he began to hear a sound, it was fast and made a ringing noise.

"Uh, guys, is that you?" Lincoln said in an agitated voice.

Before one of them could respond, all the lights came back on around the sewers and in the cue, which meant that Donatello finally turned on the circuit breaker, and everyone was full of relief.

 **Luigi's Mansion Music - Cleared Room**

« Well... ...I guess it worked! » Yelled Donnie

« Guys ! I still can't see! » Cried Leni, eyes closed.

« Open your eyes Leni » said Lisa as Leni did it.

« IT'S A MIRACLE! » Then she ran to Donnie and hugged him from behind, « THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME SEE DONNIE AGAIN! » The only answer Donatello could give was a frozen position accompanied by a few internal cries.

Before someone else could say anything, they heard the click again and turned around with a scary gasp only to spot the ordinary rat. But one of the soldiers, who was with Pyronica, saw Donnie, the Louds, Dipper, Irving and Waddles.

« is the creature that was in a metro station! » Shouted the soldier and he called Pyronica « Pyronica, Bravo 3 here! I found one of the mutant turtles in the circuit breaker! ask for reinforcements now… » But he gets hit by Donnie's staff. When Lana saw the rat:

« Oh, what a cute little rat. Although it is far from being comparable to Splinter » declared Lana.

The little rat tries to go towards Lana as she signals to come towards her.

 **Music** **The Hoodstormer**

But as unpredictable as it may be, the little rat was caught in the jaws of a small robot that looks like a chicken. He had a large mouth with sharp crunchies with flashing red eyes located on his jaw and had 2 short legs under his body. He seems to be ruthless because he devoured the guts of said rat until he was only blood and guts.

« NOOOOO! » Lana watched suspiciously as the harmless creature was devoured.

« Yuck! Gross! Rat guts! » Shouted Leni.

The rest of the group seem baffled by the robotic killer.

« Dude, what is this thing?! » It looks like some sort of robot chicken! Luna commented as Luan was about to joke about it, « No pun intended! »

« Did you build this, Donnie? » Lori asked the turtle.

« No, but it sounds like a fascinating piece of robotics! » Exclaimed the purple turtle, and began to lean forward toward the little robot, who responded to the compliment with a jaw snap.

"Not very friendly, right? "Lori said trying to keep his family away from the little robot.

" Of course not ! He just eat a poor innocent little rat! Added Lana that she didn't like the robot very much.

"You know, I was expecting monsters or ghosts. But I guess it's a little on the same level, "added Lincoln, who was a little disappointed with the intruder he had to face.

The little robot yelled again until a heavy key was thrown in its direction by Lana and directly into his mouth. This causes him to lose his function and gets his damaged metal jaws to buy the pokey textures from the key. It no longer worked and was deactivated.

Everyone looked at Lana with a shocked look, "Lana, why did you do that ?! Lola stunned.

« What ?! He killed an innocent little rat! You know how much I love animals! » Commented the small mechanical girl while she smoked of this horrible act, although the large group has the wide eyes and starts slowly to back away.

« What's wrong? » She asked, but soon Lana's question was answered when she heard tens if not hundreds of metallic yips answered her. Slowly she turned around and saw a swarm of metallic t-rexes like robots.

"Do you think they hold a grudge? Lana squeaked questions to the group as the robots started to descend on them.

It was until Donatello rushed and shot several of them with his bo staff. He spins it around and hits another batch. And another. And another. Until one of them started chewing on his arm and yelped in pain. Another even begins to chew his tail. Lincoln threw a stone at the little robot and looked at him with a dagger like a dazzling look.

« Okay, it's probably more terrifying than monsters or ghosts! » Lincoln added nervously.

"I have an idea, how about running!" Shouted Lola.

« Good idea ! You can run and I will hold them back! » "Said Donnie as he effortlessly repels little androids with his stick, though no matter how many he continues to destroy: « I can't believe I have to destroy such a fascinating technology, even if they are more boring than cockroaches! »

"But we can't just leave you here Donnie!" Protested Leni.

"Besides, I want a chance to drop punks out of the park!" Lynn pulled out her metal bar which she uses for baseball.

« Hum, I remind you that Pyronica was in the park to face the others » everyone looked at Dipper « I mean: the others, like John, Alice, Wendy and Squeezie »

« And with my ax! » Luna added, taking out her guitar.

« Cool, I'm going to fight too! » Cried Irving.

« Sorry little boy »

This display gave Lori a rather confused look: « Have you taken all of this from home all this time? »

« Yes » they both said in unison.

 **Boss Battle Song 1 Super Smash Bros Brawl Music Extended**

Lynn and Luna rushed over to some of the robots and threw their instruments at the bots, knocking over only a few since they are made of metal. Soon, they eliminated the bots munching on Donnie, but had their tools bitten and chopped.

"Hey man my ax," Luna cried when she saw the condition of her favorite guitar. Despite their help, the swarm continued to move towards the group and they knocked them out as much as they could. And as one of the robots jumps and is about to jump on one of them, a shuriken came out of the blue and cut the head of the robot eater and a noise of pistol had just aimed towards the last robot

Donnie, Dipper, Irving, Waddles and the Loud children were amazed and look at where the source of this shuriken came from which came in fact from a familiar red mask turtle known for his bad attitude.

« What is going on?! » Raph observed the little robots, « Donnie, are you building robots behind our shells or something?! » He assumed the techno turtle was behind it.

« I can assure you, it's not me! »

« Really ? What are these things? Mecha-cockroaches? »

« MIKEY! You came back! » Cried Leni, again mixing the names.

« It's Raph, » corrected Lincoln.

« RAPH! You came back ! »

Suddenly, they saw another of Pyronica's men coming before the noise. He was surprised to see two mutant turtles with children: "Pyronica! I found them ... "but he gets hit on the head by Tambry's phone.

The only thing Raph did was roll his eyeballs to forget about Leni. He then decided to rush into the robotic crowd and start spinning his sai and swinging them towards the robots by cutting them into pieces. Tambry uses the soldier's weapon to shoot the robots, including Moketo. And even though some robots started biting Raph's muscles and tail, it didn't stop him at all.

"Some bites won't stop me!" Give me all the crap you have! "

The children only saw Raph's wild behavior and they are lost for words.

"Okay, this guy is seriously twisted," said Lori.

"But pretty cool! Added Lincoln.

After just watching for a few seconds, Lynn decides to take action, "I'm with the big guy, it's time to break some bots!" "

Donnie, Luna, and Lynn head to the rest of the horde to help Raph, Moketo and Tambry. They used all their weapons to destroy the remaining robots by cutting them, breaking them, even Raph planted a huge body with his shell to destroy a large quantity. He even sees one of the droids heading towards Lily who was on the ground. But before he can even reach it, Raph grabs the robot and dismantles it. He then picks up Lily on her face to see if she is fine and she giggles, showing her gratitude that makes him smile. Even though it took a while, they came out victorious with lots of bruises and bite marks.

"Dude, it was hardcore! I have to give you Red accessories! Congratulated Lynn to Raph for her help.

Raph, on the other hand, shrugged, "Whatever" He walked over to Lori while Lynn gave him an unimpressed look. "Watch out for your silly sister!" He scolded him for not protecting his little sister when she was almost attacked, and even if she glared at him, she knew he was right.

" SOMEONE ! COULD HELP ME! "

They watched the tunnel from the left and saw Michelangelo come out, and he apparently had one of the droids they were fighting earlier munching on his head, which made him panic.

 **Music The Muddibog Posse**

« HELP ME! HE devours my head! STOP IT! »

He runs around Raph, Donnie and the other children, hoping to be able to shake the robot. Raph pulls the robot out of Mikey's head and crushes it with his bare hands, but that didn't stop Mikey from running and panicking, still thinking that the robot was still on him.

"Mikey" Raph tried to calm his brother.

" HELP ME ! "

"Mid"

"GET IT OUT! »

The youngest turtle then looks at a large sewer pipe and tries to hang on to it and bangs its head several times, thinking that it would damage the robot, which was already out of it, and after a few shots, it begins to have dizziness and seeing stars. Then he passes out.

"And you just reduced the number of us we could fight," said Lisa as she began to fear that her life would end in the jaws of these mechanical beasts.

"Wait, where's Splinter?" He was with Mikey, "Lincoln questioned.

"Michelangelo, slow down!" They heard the voice coming from the same tunnel where Mikey came out and saw Splinter rushing inside and looking for the orange masked turtle. He however sees Michelangelo pass out and sees his 2 sons, Irving, Dipper, Waddles and the Louds, "Children ?! "

 **Ty Pursglove - Sunshine At Night Chillout Lounge**

« SPLINTER! »

Splinter rushes over to the children and sees that his sons, Luna, and Lynn have received scratches, « What's going on here? You are fine ? » He glances at the area and sees a pile of destroyed robots. « Did you also meet these mechanical creatures? »

"You bet we did it!" Lana shouted with a furious look, "These things were just mean and chewed on a poor innocent little rat!" "

But Splinter saw three children who had never seen them: "Who are they?" Splinter asked when he saw Dipper, Moketo and Tambry.

"Master Splinter, this is Moketo, Tambry and Dipper," said Irving.

"I'm Dipper Pines, Mabel's twin brother, it was pleasure, sir," said Dipper.

He scans this while he looked at Raphael knowing his departure during the whole breakdown "And where were you Raphael ?! »

« Just. Go out with Moketo and phone girl, » says Raph, trying to get the subject away.

"And all the while, I thought you were just trying to be a rude fool and exclude us," Lori said with a hint of teasing sarcasm in their tone.

In fact, it pissed off Raph as he turned to Lori, "Shut up!" Or I'm going to take your earrings and stuff them right now ... "

Fortunately, Splinter hit him on the head before he could finish the sentence, « Raphael, your language! »

Lori sticks out her tongue with satisfaction while Raph simply rubs her head to relieve the pain and look annoyed.

"Michelangelo and I also met these creatures, they were quite ... irritating"

"These little pac-robots did not break into the benchmark, right?" Asked Raph worried that the little robots might have entered the cue.

"Don't worry, I've installed a sewer security system around our marker," Donatello tells them. "If they broke into our benchmark, we would have been alerted"

" You did that ? Lori was impressed that he could build a security system and wondered if he could do it for free. "Maybe you can connect one to us"

"But Lori, we don't even live in a sewer," commented Leni, irritating Lori.

"Never mind! Let's get into the landmark before meeting these disgusting robots again! Cried Lola as she refused to be in danger again.

"We can't just leave now!" Leo, Mabel, Robbie and April are still there, and they may have encountered these parasites! Raph pointed out, trying to let everyone know that despite their safety at the moment, they are still missing some of their friends.

" Oh no! Poor April and Leo, who is there! Leni looked around to look at Donnie, Mikey and Raph so she could be sure who Leo was, "-the blue mask!"

"Very well Leni," completed Lisa.

"Super the idiot remembers who's who, now let's go. Raph groaned as he started walking towards his siblings. With the rest of his family remaining.

"Come on, why don't you walk?" He questioned them, marked by his family's hesitation.

"Raphael, we have to think before we act. This enemy is numerous, we cannot rely solely on force "explained Splinter to the red striped turtle.

"So how do we save them?" Lincoln asked the mutant rat, worried about both his crush and one of the coolest people or turtles he had ever met.

"Perhaps we could use a more tactical plan to defeat these mechanical monstrosities," suggested Splinter.

"Well, what are we going to do about Sir Goofy?" Said Lola, referring to Mikey who is apparently still unconscious.

" I get it "

Donnie walks over to the unconscious turtle and searches his pocket from his belt; he finds a slice of pizza which is apparently one of Raph's leftovers.

"Ah! I knew this stealth couldn't resist! Cried Raph, very angry.

Before Raph says anything else, Donnie places the slice right in front of Mikey's face and after sniffing the scent, she instantly wakes up the young turtle, "Is pepperoni ?!" He quickly takes the slice and devours it in one bite.

"I thought Lana could inhale pizza," Lola muttered, rather disgusted by the eating habits of the mutant tortoise. After Mikey licked any pizza that was on his hands, the teams began planning how to destroy the threat from the robot that invaded their home.

* * *

 **Music Luigi's Mansion - Mansion (Exterior)**

In the garden, John found the electric generator. He started to start the generator and he had succeeded.

« God, I think others can play the gamecube, » John said. He entered the house to see if the lights were on in the house. Entering, he saw Kirb and Mouse who finished the dinner « you finished having dinner? » John asked the two men.

« Yes, and you've been called for two hours! » Shouted Kirb to John.

"Sorry, I'm going to go get them" John went upstairs to find his brother his girlfriend and Thompson "Guys, it's time to eat! Shouted John.

The others went to eat and they will play Super smash bros melee later.

* * *

 **Sweet Necessities - Talon Bourne - Smooth Jazz**

Leo and April were not having fun, their muscles crying out for rest, their eyes prickling with sweat and bruising or bleeding from the skin. April let out a groan as she passed through another Trex robot, and her arms begging to rest.

"Where do these things come from ?!" Asked Leo as he dodged another duo of robots and cut them in half with his katana, "Better not belong to Donnie!" "

April seems to do the same because she deactivates the robots with her ninjato: "If it was Donnie, he would have told us at least." You know how much he likes to present prototypes, "she replied.

Suddenly someone hit the robot with a nunchaku. Mabel went to see who it was. It was, Albert, Wendy and Lucas.

 **Music Declaration of war NARUTO SHIPPUDEN Ultimate Ninja Storm 3**

"Albert, Wendy, Lucas ?! "Shouted Mabel" But what are you doing here? "

« Hi Mabel. Me, Albert and Squeezie we were in the sewers to find the red-banded turtle ... » she stopped talking and she saw Leo with them « what are you? »

"Mabel do you know her three people?" Asked Leo to Mabel.

"Irving's brother who comes down the drain with my ex-girlfriend and the French youtubeur," said Robbie.

« Don't cry victory, guys! » Shouted Albert. « Last week I took a picture of the red blind turtle. And guess what? I had managed to show my mother, but she did not believe me. I decided to upload my photo and send it back on the internet and win the 100 00 dollars. And now that I have the 100,000 dollars, I can show the red-banded turtle all over the world, including the three states »

Robbie wanted to punch Albert, but April stopped him.

Leo receives a phone call from Michelangelo and picks up to answer, "Mikey?"

"LEO! YOU APRIL, MABEL AND ROBBIES ARE YOU DEAD ?! »

He's just standing there with a straight face on his face to answer Mikey's obvious question, "Yes Mikey, you're just calling us into the afterlife," said Leo sarcastically.

" OH NO! ROBOTS KILLED THEM! "

April grabs Leo's phone and gives him an amused look, "No Mikey, we're alive!" Just wait Leo, did you meet these robots too ?! "

"Yeah! Did they look like-? "

"Robot chickens?" Yes, and no pun intended. Now how are you and sensei? Asked Leo.

"Yes, we're fine, and Splinter has an idea on how to stop these things," Mikey told the turtle leader, causing relief from Leo in his chest.

"But he needs you two to run to us to make it work" And then that relief was quickly shattered like a twenty-ton truck.

"So where are you guys?" Leo questioned his brother as he pushed away another bot.

"The tunnel with the fuse box in it!" Replied Mikey.

"I understand, we will be there in a few." Leo told his brother that he hung up and sliced another robot with his free hand.

"So what's the plan?" April questioned.

"We just need to MIX!" Then he turned back to the one who had taken Raph's picture "When you, come with ..." but he see Albert, Wendy and Lucas have disappeared.

Leo, Robbie, Mabel and April knew what Mikey was talking about as they looked at each other and nodded. Soon, brother, sister, Mabel and Robbie rushed away from the horde of robots and like moths towards a flame, the robots began to follow them, leading them through the maze of sewer tunnels. After what seemed like an endless cat and mouse game, something changed, soon the brother, sister, Mabel and Robbie reached the fuse tunnel where they disappeared. The robots stopped and started to scan the room for any signs of their targets until those in the front were shocked by the electricity that came out of them and onto the second wave. The robots started scanning the room even more frequently and a few blindly bitten the dark when trying to hit one of the targets. Soon the bots heard ringing tones at almost every corner of the dark place and soon the bots were in for a rather unpleasant surprise. Soon, electric arcs started to go out and hit each of the robots, causing the entire legion of robots to shut down. After a few seconds, the lights came back to life with the turtles, the Loud, Splinter, Robbie, Mabel, Moketo, Tambry, Dandinou, Irving, Dipper and April victorious over the fallen army.

"WE ARE AWESOME! Mikey exclaimed, jumping for joy.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Asked his master Leo, still a little nervous about his since the victory.

"I fear that it is not a coincidence, there is a storm approaching and I fear that we are confronted with a storm which could carry us if we are not prepared for it" answered Splinter to his son, a feeling of dread starting to flow in his stomach.

"Yeah ... ... who sent these strange robots? Donnie questions, glancing at one of the destroyed robots.

Lynn, however interrupted "Whatever! We beat these guys, now we can finally go back to the hideout and watch TV! »

All the Loud children were then made aware that they had all missed their favorite shows because it was already 9 p.m.

« NO! I missed the ARRGGGH final! » Lincoln exclaimed.

« The vampires of melancholy! » Said Lucy

« And Blarney the dinosaur! » Said Lola.

Seeing how very depressed all the siblings looked because during the time they fought against the robots, April and the turtles couldn't help but show sympathy for the children and decide to 'lighten the mood.

« We are very sorry that you missed your favorite shows, » Leo continues as his tone becomes more positive. « Because at the end of the day, you did something that no one watching TV ever did, helping a bunch of Ninja Turtles fight a bunch of robots! And what can be even cooler? »

While everyone was starting to feel good, Lincoln generally felt a lot better with Leo's words.

" Furthermore, with the recent power outage, I'm pretty sure a lot of people in New York have also missed it. So at least you are not alone, "added April.

"There will always be recaps," added Mikey, trying to cheer up. "Now how about going back to the cue and having pizza! »

They were all happy with the idea of having second chances. As they all headed for the landmark, they can't help but wonder if they'll never meet these robots again and wonder who the creator is.

But they did not know that someone took a picture of them. It was a soldier and Pyronica: "mission accomplished. We took the picture of her ten daughters "and they left the hideout.

* * *

Meanwhile in an apartment on 9th street. The helicopter stops and Pyronica says to the pilot, "I'm going to see the boss. You drop the helicopter in the landing "

« Yes sir ! »

In the living room, Pyronica showed the photo of the Loud sisters: "So, they are the ally of the turtles" then he saw a little boy with white hair "Pyronica. Who is this little boy? "

Pyronica looked at the picture, "I have no idea," she said.

« So, if this little boy is the brother of his ten daughters, that means that they are ally of turtles » then he had an idea « Pyronica, you can dispose » Pyronica went back to his room to rest. The man returned to the secret passage, but a shadow behind him looked at him « I have a mission for you ... »

* * *

 **For some of you, this mystery may be obvious, of course, but what does this have to do with the blackout.**

 **For the next chapter, we have got some original characters.**

 **Kirb, Mousse, John, Marc, Thompson and Alice will meet the ninja turtles in the next chapter.**

 **Plus, the reason Ronnie Anne and Carlotta are in this is because the Casagrandes characters also live in New York instead of living in a separate city like in the show.**

 **Basically this fanfic didn't have all the characters from TLH, Tekken and Street fighter. The fanfic should be the continuation of my dear friend Moketo, namely « Le sceptre du dragon », with the characters from the universe of Mario, the Simpsons, Mortal Kombat, SpongeBob and all the characters from the franchise « du sceptre du dragon ». But when the series the Loud house was released three years ago with an episode or when the big brothers alternate who have the voices of the teenage mutant ninja turtles of 2012, me and gemturtles we had a reverse fanfic.**

 **Music Ending « Spooky Island Cypher »**

 **Flow sicker than the cruelest virus,**

 **On Spooky Island, better move in silence.**

 **You don't want to see a group of zombified men**

 **Before you get a chance to shoot, they'll claw your eyes in.**

 **Got bodies piling up by the tens of millions.**

 **It's a mass epidemic, get the penicillin.**

 **Rollin' up behind the wheel; I'm chillin'**

 **Put the black and white paint on my de vil like the Disney villain.**


End file.
